Exposure Desire
by Chocobo Knights
Summary: Cloud Strife is sentenced to prison where he meets trouble and... someone he's not supposed to be in love with
1. Prologue

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: This story contains **homosexual**, so if you cannot bear with it I ask you politely for you to walk away from this story. This the first time I ever write about Final Fantasy 7, so please bear with me if there are many mistakes. English is not my mother language, forgive me for any wrong grammar and structure. And last, I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Prologue: First Encounter

* * *

The cell doors slammed shut in front of him as two guards left him in one of the cell. Silently Cloud Strife wondered how he had manage to screw up his life so much that he ended in this place. Deep down in his heart, he knew that he wasn't a criminal.

Turning his body around to look around at the cell supposed to be his, Cloud noticed how this cell looks slightly different with the other cell he had saw when the guard guided him here. This cell have a large felt that manage to cover half of the cell, only the cell door and a part of the bars next to it that was left completely bare.

Cloud stepped further into the cell, walking past the large felt and on the left side of the cell that was hidden by the felt, there were two beds. That's when realization hit Cloud that he must be sharing this cell with someone. He had prepared for any possibilities like this, but still the idea of sleeping in the same cell with another criminals that could turned out to be a psycho or a killer didn't pleased him so much. But there's nothing that he could do to change it, so he just have to take his responsibility.

Stonewall covered the three other walls in the cell, but there's a window, secured by bars of course, brought in some daylight into the cell and lit up the entire room. He scooted slowly closer to the window, seeing there's a park below and a large stonewall surrounding the entire prisoner with only one entrance that guarded by four guard armed with gun.

Turning around to look at the bed, he assumed that the upper bed was taken, the sheets were wrinkled and someone stuffs was sprawl over the bed. The one under it seems free though, and Cloud made his way there to sit on the soft mattress. Placing his clothes next to him, Cloud breathed out a deep sigh that he's been holding.

He had expected the cell to be much dirtier and messier, but turned out to be not that bad like he had thought. Even the toilet and the sink in the corner right of the cell was also hidden by a felt, giving it some privacy. There's not much in this room as well, no other furniture than the two beds and couple of shelf next to the beds where you could probably spare your clothes and other possible things.

He also expected that the prison clothes will lamely be a stripped white and black like he had seen in movies and such. Apparently it turned out to be a normal long blue pants and long-sleeve blue button shirt where you could wear something else under it like Cloud himself that wearing a white t-shirt.

Letting out another sigh, Cloud awkwardly lie down on his bed.

What was done is done. There's no way that he manage to go back in time to fix things well except if miracle truly happen. He just had to accept it as a man and move on. He would just have to try to make the best out of everything. Be a better person from the person he is now.

With those thought in minds, Cloud manage to go on through his first day in prison and night time fall by. And when he woke up noticing that he was still alone in the cell, he silent wondered where his cellmate gone off to.

Nobody had disturbed him during the hours he had been there and Cloud had a little nervously waited to see who he was going to have to be roommates with. Was it a murderer? A thief? Maybe some sort of a psycho? Or was it someone like himself; someone who had just happened to get on the wrong path for a short fatal time and taken the fall for it?

Not that Cloud had thought of himself as a saint or anything. He was wrong and he accepted it, but he still didn't felt like he was belong there amongst all criminals. He just hoped that this prison is not the one that put minor crimes and significant crimes together in one cell. He surely don't wanted to be put in together with some disgusting old man who had failed in his life and kill his entire family with an axe.

But now that he thinks about it again, he didn't fail to notice that most of the guys in this place seem to be pretty young, not much older than him. He barely recalled a man in over 50 years. Maybe this place shipped your criminals or something.

In the middle of his thought Cloud suddenly realized how the lights were flicked off. As he peeked out from behind the felt he noticed how the corridors still lit, but all the other cells was also dark. He sat back on his bed and slowly able to take a shape of someone entering the cell. Cloud jumped on his bed, moving backwards until his back was pressed against the wall as he observed a tall, dark figure pulling the cell door closed and it slid just in time before a pair of guars past by the corridor.

"Right on time as always, Mr. Fair."

Cloud wondered what the guards meant when a sound was heard inside the whole prison and cell doors all over were shut and locked at the same time. Cloud concluded that they must have some specific times when they close in all the prisoners into their cell and turns the light off.

"Hey there. First time in prison?" Cloud almost jumped in surprised at the voice, he didn't notice that his cellmate was walking to him.

"Y-yes." Cloud replied, moving away slowly to create more distance between them.

A chuckle left from the other's lips before followed by another replied, "I thought so."

Cloud stare at the stranger sit on the edge of his bed. The man didn't look scary and didn't look to much older than himself, probably a couple of years or more than him. Beside from being older than Cloud, the man also looks taller and builder than him. They both wore the same blue cell clothes, only that this man had the upper shirt tied around his waist, leaving him wearing only a black tank top.

Cloud wonder in what reason the boy was put in here. But the way the older boy behaves somehow left him in a little more ease. It's just that there's this aura surrounding the boy.

"The name Zack Fair." The boy broke the silence, and Cloud didn't missed the friendly smile on his cellmate's face.

"So, what are you in for?" Zack asked, turning to sit face to face with the blonde.

"Hacking." Was the answer from Cloud, "I broke in to some website that I shouldn't have been on and took some information from it."

"Oh, so it's only for a couple of years trip then." Zack said. "I'm here for stealing."

"You're a thief? What did you take?" it was Cloud's turn to asked, and he felt kind of relief that this Zack is not a murderer or some psycho.

"A rare materia belong to our King." Zack answered, "Well, that and for assaulting the King's guard who tried to attack on me."

Cloud stare at his cellmate wide eyes and mouth open, "Y-you mean King Archadia? Our King? For real?"

At the expression on Cloud's face, Zack chuckle, "Yeah, for real."

"I-I see." Cloud only nodded in respond. Still left speechless at the information he just took. "S-so, is this your first time in prison too?"

"Yep. But I've been here for a couple of years already." Zack replied. "I only have a few years left. I thought that I might get out of this slum earlier if I behave, but I doubt it."

"Oh." Cloud mumbled and Zack move closer to him.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it here as long as you played with the rules of the games here." In a whisper Zack spoke to his ear, Cloud wanted to pull backwards but realized that he was already pressing close to the wall.

"A-and what are they?" Cloud stuttered as the boy lean closer.

"I'll show it to you." Zack replied in a whisper, and suddenly Cloud didn't feel the same reassuring aura from the boy that was hovering him as Zack pushed him to lie down on his back.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud manage to choked out, founding how his lips trembling a bit as his cellmate climb on top of him, pressing him closed to the bed.

"Don't worry." Zack whisper to Cloud's ear that send shiver down the boy's spine, "I'm always use protection."

With that last sentence from the boy hovering him, Cloud's eyes turn wide when realization hit him and he pushed the boy off of him sprang up from the bed. "W-what? I-I don't… I'm not…" Cloud every attempt to finish what he tried to says had failed and he ended up only to stare at Zack. "I-I don't do that. I-I'm not l-like that." He finally managed to let out and shook his own head gently.

"Hey, relax. And beside, after spending times in a place where there're only men you must feel that way, even if you don't really swing that way." Zack said, and even if Cloud recognize the boy's attempt was trying to calm him down, Cloud never think that he will ever calm down with someone who tried to… _do_ him.

Cloud walked backwards until his back met the wall when Zack rises to his feet and approached him.

"N-no… please don't! Stay away!" Cloud exclaim, wrapping his arms around himself in a failed attempt to protect himself, Zack stop on his track for a sec, but when Zack continue to walk to Cloud, Cloud manage to choke out and slid down into the floor, noticing how his own body trembling with fear.

"Sorry Cloudy boy, but that's not how things work around here." Zack said a bit too softly in Cloud's opinion. "Come on, it'll be easier for you if you just came back to bed." He reached out a hand to touch the blonde, but Cloud interrupted him.

"P-please… don't…" he said those broken words In a pleading toe, hoping that it would stop Zack from touching him.

Zack continue to stare at the boy that curled into a ball and a sigh slipped out of his lips.

"Alright already, maybe tomorrow morning you'll see things differently…" the raven hair boy yawn and to Cloud's surprise, the boy climbed up to the upper bed. Cloud remain there for the longest time before he was convinced that Zack had finally really given up of chasing him.

With cautious step, Cloud make his way to his own bed before laying down there with the blanket covering his still slightly trembling body. For a long time he didn't able to closed his eyes, afraid that Zack would suddenly woke up and attack him in his sleep. But then when he noticed that Zack had seems to be deep in sleep, he dare to thought that he would be left alone for this night, and with that comforting thought in his mind, Cloud finally able to let sleep takeover him.

The next morning, he was left alone in the cell. Zack was no longer in the bed and had gone off somewhere. Cloud was wondering whether last event was just a nightmare or not, but then again the package of condoms that he found on his cellmate's bed made him highly doubt the chance of it all being just one hell of a nightmare.

* * *

So, what do you think of my first attempt writing FF7 fanfic? Ugly? Boring? Hideous?  
To be honest, this story was inspirited with the fanfic I read a year ago. So I have to thanks the person who inspired me writing this, unfortunately, I forgot where I read it once -_-  
Please review, every reviews of critic are welcome. But please do go easy on me, it's the first time I write FF7 after all :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: I'm so happy that I got reviews :) it really makes me want to work harder. Got a critic about Zack being weird XD *lol*, well, just some information, he's kind of a jackass in here but don't worry, with Cloud around him he surely will change to a better person ^^ and there's also still a part of Zack that I wanted to keep to him, but maybe you guys would see things a bit differently about Zack, haha.

Anyways, enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter One: The Rules

* * *

Cloud look at the shape of his cellmate from where he sit during lunch in the cafeteria. Zack was sitting by a table on the opposite of the hall eating with three guys sitting with him. He was wondering what kind of a friend that Zack could have and he had the feeling that whoever it is being friend with Zack are probably not much better than Zack is.

"Excuse me…" Cloud was pulled out of his thought and looked up to see a boy that didn't look older than him and had a blond short hair standing by his side. "Are you Zack's new cellmate? Are you the new guy here?"

Cloud nodded, wondering who this boy is is. "True. Who are you?"

The boy smile a bit sheepishly, "Ah, sorry. My name's Cliff Raymond. Just call me Cliff." He introduced himself. "May I sit?"

Cloud nodded, "Sure." He moved a bit to make a space for Cliff who took a seat next to him.

"So…" Cliff began, taking a spoon of his own breakfast before he turned to look at Cloud, "How's your first day here? Are you… fine with Zack?"

Cloud returned the look, raising an eyebrow and wondering what Cliff actually means by that. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you know… I'm just wondering if you okay… after… last night. I mean, I just wanted to know if you're feeling fine." Cliff offered a smile, but Cloud didn't like the question Cliff's directed to him, and he was wondering where this conversation would go.

"I'm sorry. But what are you trying to say? What do you want from me?" Cloud asked a bit irritated and saw how the look on Cliff's face grew panic.

"Ah, no. It's just that… I was wondering if you and Zack was… well…"

"He wants to know if you slept with Zack last night." Another guy said, appearing behind Cliff and Cloud looked up in surprised.

"No." Cloud stated and shifted awkwardly in his seat for being reminded by something he didn't want to remember.

"Thought so." The other guy commented and sat next to Cliff.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Cloud asked, starting to feel more than a bit irritated right now. There he was, having been almost be raped by his cellmate during his first night in prison and then some smart ass coming over him and tells him stuff. Just who they think they are anyway?

"My name is Jake Raymond." The boy answered, "Cliff's older brother. But we're not really related by blood."

Cloud look at them slightly surprised, "You two are brothers?"

"Yeah. We're here because we're kind of beating a bunch of cops that trying to catch us for a false accuse." Jake explained and continue, "Anyway, I'm here to help you dude, coz' you're in trouble."

Cloud raised an eyebrow to that, "I am?" he asked, a little sarcastically.

"Listen, he's letting you go at the first night because you're new here and you didn't know the rules. But at the second night if you still trying to refuse him, I think you'll be in trouble."

"Rules again…" Cloud sighs in annoyed. Just what kind of reputation did his cellmate have anyway? Why was it had to be Cloud who was paired with some horny guy as his cellmate anyway?

"Every society are built by rules." Jake shrugged. "Even prisons have their own ones."

"Yeah well, I know the rules in prison-" Cloud started but was cut off.

"I'm not talking about the rules they told you when you first got here. I'm talking about the rules that were made by the prisoners themselves. You've got to learn to get along in here and you've got t learn to obey them. Go with the rules and it will protect you as well as require something of you." Jake said.

"Just what kind of rules exactly?" Cloud sighs.

"In here, The Four Leaves is the rule."

"What?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, he didn't really catch what Jake means by that

"See those guys that sit with Zack?" this time Cliff spoke, and Cloud followed at the direction where Cliff pointed at the table Zack was sitting with three other guys. "The four of them, we called them The Four Leaves. Those four are the rules in here. They're like… the strongest people in this prison, not to mention that they got many allies and only a few who dared to go against them. Their cell is in the west wing as well."

"The one with the big muscle and have the same color of hair like Zack is Angeal Hewley. The one with the brown hair, that was Genesis Raphsodos. And the one you see with the silver hair that was known to be the strongest from the other three is Sephiroth." Jake explained.

Cloud flinched backwards at this information. "So… Zack, he's really that strong?"

Cliff chuckled and shook his head, "You have no idea."

"You better make sure that he finally can have your pretty ass." Jake said and Cloud shoots him a look of utter disbelief.

"You're expecting me to… sleep with him?" Cloud asked shock.

"Yes." Jake immediate without hesitation answers made Cloud gape. "Listen, there's a lot of people here in prison that would do something much worse to you. You are better off being Zack's as long as he'll have you."

"We-well. I don't see you crawling under him on your knees." Cloud stuttered, still taken aback.

"He's never interested with me. I never share a cell with him either." Jake said before added. "Boys like you really need someone like Zack to take care of them."

"Boys like me?" Cloud looked at him feeling insulted. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Have you… looked at yourself in the mirror recently?" Jake asked amused and eyes travelling down his body and up in a way that made Cloud feel uncomfortable. "Do you have any special skills?"

"Special skills?" Cloud asked, wishing the boy didn't mean any of those special skills.

"Yes, some skill that can be value to Zack so you could prove yourself to be a worthy ally of his and not just a bed-warmer. Can you pick locks? Do you pick-pocketing or do any kind of stealing? Are you good at manipulating or swindling people? Can you fight? Do you have any possession that you could bribe Zack with?" Jake asked and Cloud shook his head doubtfully to all of the question.

Jake sighed. "That's why when I said boys like you, there's only one thing that you could offer to him."

"B-but why do I have to make alliance with him? Why can't I make alliance with-" Cloud said but got interrupted by Jake.

"Yeah right, like anyone would dare to come in between you and Zack right now. And I don't wanted to risk my neck or Cliff's. In prison, you have to earn your place. You won't get anyone trust before you can prove yourself to them"

Cloud sighed, sinking lower on his seat.

'I suggest you take my advice, kid." Jake said, giving his shoulder a pat before motioning to Cliff to follow him.

"I'm sorry Cloud." Cliff mumbles before catching up with Jake.

Cloud dropped his head into his hands. Usually at this time around the year Cloud would enjoying the warm summer of August and not have boy-trouble. He had also totally lost his appetite now.

This situation was just too confusing, but if he had gotten this straight, he was to sleep with Zack or then be severely punished for resisting. But if what Jake said was true, then if he resist on Zack it'll means that other prisoners could come and get him anytime.

Cloud sighs and decided to take a walk around the prison while think of preparing himself for another night if Zack tried to do funny stuff to him. Plus he hadn't yet to see even half of the whole prison.

The first part of the east corridor was pretty crowded, but the further he walked the less prisoners he meets on his way. Sure all of the cell were taken but seemed that the owner was out somewhere during the day. It reminded him much of the west corridor where his cell is. Zack's cell was located deep inside the west wing prisoners seems didn't hang out much in their cell, probably fearing that they would run into Zack or the other member of the Four Leaves.

Cloud was almost surprised when he reached the end of the hall and spotted two guys hanging around in one of the cells. It's quite funny to see those two have the matched hair color of silver, but he didn't dare to let a smile pass his lips. Seeing that his journey ended here, Cloud turned around but in the process of doing so he bumped into someone who coming up from in front of him.

"Sorry." Cloud apologized and was about to walked around the boy that he notice have the same silver hair as the other two from before when the said boy was blocking his way. "I said I'm sorry." Cloud repeated, adding a bow just in case that this guy turned out to be violent. He surely didn't want to get into a fight.

"You are welcome to came back here." The stranger with the length of his hair that almost reached his shoulder smirked. Cloud carefully straightened himself again.

"Eh… thanks." He said and tried to get pass, but was cut off again.

"Why so hurry my friend?" the boy said, laying one arm to rest on Cloud's shoulder. "Stay for a while."

From the corner of his eyes Cloud could see the other two guys in the cell nearby noticed the scene and started walked over to them, forming some sort of circle around him.

"Maybe another time…" Cloud replied politely and backing away from the couch and almost ended up in another guy's arms instead.

"Well well, isn't he cute?" the longer hair boy commented also reaching out to Cloud who flinched away from the touch.

"He is Zack's new little boy." The one with the shortest silver hair said, "Cloud Strife, if I remember."

"Oh, Cloud is it~ what a cute name indeed." The first boy said stepping forwards. "What is Zack's property doing here in our wing anyway?"

"I heard that he's not fully become his property yet since I heard he was being disobedient."

"Ow~ you're such a bad kitty, aren't you?" the boy this time grabbed Cloud's chin who almost instantly jerked away from the touch, making them chuckle in amuse. "Awe~ he looks scared."

"Of course he is. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The boy in his right said. "My name is Yazoo, the one behind you is Loz, and the one you see in front of you here is Kadaj, our leader. Now we're not strangers anymore."

"Should we have some fun with him?" Loz suggested then, leaning his head lower to the back of Cloud' neck who shudder.

"Maybe we should teach him new tricks so he can serve his master nice when he decided to become Zack's." Kadaj said with a smirk, running one hand down to Cloud's cheek and leaning his head into the crook of his neck, and Cloud started to get scared shit this time. "Hey, beautiful, would you tell your master I love his taste for cute boys?"

Cloud took one more stepped away from the leader, this time really ending up in the arms of the guy behind him, this Loz guy ran his hands down to Cloud's sides until Cloud finally regaining his foothold and made a move to dash forwards. He hoped that he can go past the boy in front of him, but much to his dismay, Kadaj moved too fast for him and Cloud was soon caught into his arms instead.

To his surprised another boy grabbed a hold on him from behind and twirled him around so that he was facing the end of the hallway again. He was pushed forward and he made a grunt when he hit the wall. Cloud stumbled and almost fell when Yazoo pulled him up to his feet and pushed him to the wall with his back facing it this time.

Now Cloud have nowhere to escape, he was trapped by a wall behind him with the leader holding him trapped while the others trapped him by blocking Cloud sides.

"Tell your master I won this round." Kadaj whispered to his ear as he undoing the two button of Cloud's shirt.

"Kadaj, take your hands off him!" a voice suddenly echoed through the room and Kadaj turned to look at who was talking. Cloud saw a man that he noticed to be one of the Four Leaves.

"Well, if it isn't Angeal." Kadaj smile, not letting go off Cloud yet but at least stop on undoing the boy's button. "What brings you here?"

Angeal pointed at Cloud with his finger. "Obviously him."

"Mmm… I was wondering why he was here by himself." Kadaj said and Cloud was quite amused at how relaxed the boy holding hi captive while one of the Four Leaves is around. "Did he get lost?" the leader asked, caressing Cloud's cheek with his finger again.

"Something like that." Angeal just muttered before sending Kadaj a piercing look. "Now Kadaj, hand him over to me. You know how Zack get angry about someone touches his boy without permission."

"He doesn't belong to Zack yet, right?" Kadaj smile, "Beside, what do you care? This cute little kitty is not even your toy."

"Those who were placed in the same cell as Zack by his own request will soon belong to his. And true that he maybe not my boy, but since he's belong to Zack and Zack is my comrade, I won't let my comrade's comrade get hurt as long as they stay loyal to us." Angeal explained.

"Hmmm…" Kadaj smile in amused, "And if I don't want to let him go?" he paused for an instant to run his nose to Cloud's hair and inhale his scent before continue, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice but to do this in hard way."

Kadaj chuckle, "So confident, but do you think you can win against the three of us by yourself?"

"Come and try." Angeal said with a smirk.

Kadaj returned the smirk before letting his grip on Cloud weaken and he pushed the boy to Angeal who caught him by the arm. Cloud flinched a bit when Angeal put an arm around his shoulder but soon relaxed when he convinced himself that Angeal wasn't going to hurt him, for now at least.

"Send Zack my love." Kadaj smile and waved at them.

Angeal just smile mockingly in return before bringing Cloud to walk back from where he was. When they had reached out into the hall again Angeal stopped and grab Cloud before pushing him to sit on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing hanging around in that place by yourself?" Angeal questioned and crouched in front of Cloud. The blonde have to look away from the bit-annoyed look of Angeal.

"I-" he started but was cut off.

"Do you have any idea what would've been happen if I hadn't gotten to you in time?" Angeal questioned again and stay silent when he saw Cloud sank lower to where he sat.

"You're too innocent Cloud." Angeal continued with a softer tone this time. "You can't just wander around by yourself like that, you should know your place."

Cloud lowered his head and Angeal sighs.

"That's it what's its like if you don't belong to Zack. Boys like you are easily taken advantage of if you unable to defend yourself or if you don't have someone to rely on when you are in trouble." Angeal explained and Cloud glanced up at him carefully.

"Belong to Zack?" Cloud doubtfully asked.

Angeal look at him before said, "If you're belongs to Zack, no one would dare to touch you because they know that they have to face Zack first and practically, no one ever wants that. With Zack, you're safe from almost everyone in this prison. But in return, you have to give him something. That's how it goes around here. Nothing's free."

"W-what if I asked from someone else protection?" Cloud asked doubtfully.

"Eventually, you will have to give something in return for them too. As I say before, nothing's free in this life. And since you can't fight, the only thing you can do was to offer them your body. But since you're still not through with Zack yet, they probably would refuse your offer. Usually, no one would dare against us the Four Leaves."

"W-what about those guy from earlier?" Cloud asked again. He was curious who the guys are from earlier since they seem dare to challenge Angeal who's a part of the Four Leaves. Cloud guessed those who dared to go against the Four Leaves must be someone who was pretty confident about their own strength.

"Ah, you mean Kadaj's gang." Angeal said before continue, "Well, they're part of the people who dare to go against us. They own the east wing, the others are practically belong to us except for the north wing. With people like them around, it'll be dangerous if you're not with Zack."

"I'm… really apologize for the trouble... and thank you for the help." Cloud bowed, giving Angeal words of apologies and gratitude. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you wandering around, and I just got a bad feeling about it. So I follow you." Angeal explained before rose to his feet. "Come, we should return to the west wing." He said and offered a hand to pulled Cloud up to his feet.

Angeal walk Cloud all the way back to Cloud's cell, Angeal called out for him and said, "You know, I really suggested that you should be Zack's. Zack is… a very kind person when you got to know him. He'll treat you well and he'll be gentle to you. Trust me."

Cloud blinked, wondering what the guy means by that before seeing Angeal took off probably to look for Zack and tell him all about it.

Cloud sat down in his bed. Still thinking about what Angeal had told him. If Zack is really are a kind person, then why does the boy tried almost wanted to rape him yesterday? Why does everyone seems to scared of him if he's really is a kind person? But then again, Angeal probably knows Zack better than any person in this prison did. So Angeal must know all about Zack's good points.

Cloud quite of scared that Zack would be so pissed of him. He had almost put Angeal into a fight, one of the Four Leaves and probably one of Zack's closest friends because of his foolishness. But now, it was time for him to rethink his position, just like what the Raymond's brothers and Angeal told him.

He seems to be have only two choices, either to sleep with Zack every night or getting harassed every other day. Probably the only reason he had avoided the chance of being raped was because Zack still got his eyes on him, and also because he's not stupid enough to run into places where he could easily ambushed and dragged away like today.

Cloud sighs and looked at the open cell's door, silently hoping that it was night already.

He needs to talk with Zack.

* * *

This chapter only explained about the rules, so no Zack and Cloud moment, but hey, there's Angeal and Cloud moment. XD  
Anyway, sorry for any wrong grammar and if this chapter boring you.  
Oh, just a little teaser for the next chapter. In the next chapter, you'll understand the reason why this fic is rated M. Lol! *Killed*  
Reviews please^^ those are my absolute motivation. You are free to give me an advice or SOFT critic


	3. Chapter 2

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: Oh wow! Thank you for the reviews! XD that makes me real happy! I got a view advice about getting a beta. Sure, I would love to, but there's no one who offered that to me, so just be patient with me, okay? ^^ haha *slay*

You know, I was thinking that I might reply to some of your review because I just wanted to let you know how much it meant to me. So I hope you won't be mad at me when I suddenly send you a PM about your review in my story^^

Anyway, enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter Two: Owned

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep during waiting for Zack's return. It was getting dark outside but the lights were still, which means that Zack probably hadn't returned to their cell yet.

He yawned and stretched his body that had gotten slightly sore during his sleep. It's weird, but Cloud had grown quite used to sleep comfortable in his bed though it's only the second day of his arrival in prison. He's feeling pretty comfortable right now, but he fought the urge to roll to his side and fall asleep again. He wanted to be awake when his cellmate returned here.

Cloud looked at the doorway, waiting to see the tall, muscled figure of Zack Fair walking into the room any minute now, but that never happened. Cloud was even more surprised when the lights went off and the cell doors shut closed and Zack still nowhere in sight.

Cloud hopped off the bed, walking up to the bar and trying to look as far as possible into the hallway. He thought that Zack might be late, but there's no sign of anyone moving around except for the guards who's doing the usual checkups. He was quite surprised when the guards only glanced into their cell and gave a nod before continuing on their way. Cloud was so sure that they would notice Zack's absence but they just okeyed the cell and act as if nothing happened.

It was then when Cloud turned around to walk back to his bed, still thinking what could've happened, that he noticed the bed above his wasn't empty. Cloud carefully sneaked closer, confirming that it was indeed Zack lying there with eyes closed and looking like he was asleep.

Cloud opened his mouth to whisper his cellmate's name, but he hesitated. Zack had strolled off to sleep without bothering about him in the least. Maybe the boy didn't want to do anything with him after hearing today's incident.

"Need something?" Zack's voice suddenly startled him from his thought and Cloud looked back up to meet two half eyes opened.

"I… I thought you're asleep…" Cloud said as he took a few step backwards when the boy in front of him sat up.

"No… I was just resting…" was the reply and silence fell over them.

Cloud shifted a little too nervously, trying to come up the best way about what he needed to talk about. Zack just watched him as if waiting to see what would Cloud do next.

"Actually… I… wanted to talk to you… about today…" Cloud began nervously, looking at Zack who climbed down. Cloud fought the feeling of panic inside of him and told himself not to move an inch even when Zack had stood right in front of him.

"I heard you met with Kadaj and the others." Zack said, leaning closer to him and Clod nodded.

"Yes… and… I'm sorry for the troubles…" Cloud apologized and bowed as deep as the distance between them allowed him which wasn't a lot. "If… if Angeal wasn't there to help me, I don't know what could've happened."

"Yeah… no kidding." Zack crossed his arms, "Try to be careful next time, 'kay?"

"Y-yes, thank you." Cloud replied and silence fell over between them again. Cloud was starting to get really anxious. He had never talked to Zack again since yesterday. The first conversation between them was fine, but it was ruined when Zack had other intentions that night.

Cloud swallowed. He didn't know what to say. For some reason, everything about the other boy made him nervous and he had a good guess Zack knew what he wanted to talked about, but did nothing to help him. Maybe Zack just wanted to see what Cloud would do. Then if that the case, Cloud hoped that Zack didn't lose interest of him, because otherwise this would be very embarrassing.

Cloud hesitantly stepped closer to the other and silently wondering how to seduce another guy. Then he carefully opened his first button until he had opened his shirt entirely and carefully slide them off from his body. He didn't dare to touch Zack out of the blue, so Cloud thought this maybe the best way to do.

Cloud didn't dare to took off his t-shirt, so he let it be. He's so darn nervous about this whole thing, not to mention he's quite scared. But this is the only thing he could do to retrieve Zack's protection.

When Zack made no move, Cloud carefully step closer to Zack and rest a hand against the boy's still clothed chest. "I… I didn't understand my place before, but I think I do a little better now. I'm sorry.. if I had offended you before… and I…"

Cloud blushed furiously and couldn't keep the eye contact he had with Zack and he lowered his head, his hand absently gripped some of Zack's shirt in the process. "I want to be… yours."

"I-If you still wanted me, that is." Cloud added barely in whisper.

There was short of silence during which Cloud thought his heart beat so loudly. He was ashamed to beg and become a man's toy. But then, what choice does he have.

He held his breath, waiting impatiently for an answer and almost flinched when Zack lean closer to his face.

"Are you sure about this?" was the reply and Cloud was taken aback by the question. Didn't Zack wanted him? If he didn't, then why the boy intend on doing that to him yesterday and why was the boy asked him that?

As if Zack could hear what he said, the boy then continues, "I'm not going to force if you didn't want to do it."

Cloud was even more surprised hearing that. Maybe Zack was acting to be like a real gentleman, in what reason Cloud didn't know that. But he slightly respected him by his action. "Y-yes… I-I want this…" he answered, looking up at the other boy.

Zack stared back at him, holding his gaze firmly in place. Cloud was a bit surprised when his cellmate suddenly leans to him with a smile and whispered, "I'm glad you decided to be mine."

Cloud shivered but resists the urge to pull away, their face was so close that Cloud could feel Zack's breath against his face and this made him to look away a bit, feeling uncomfortable and shy at the same time. Zack gave him a smile, obviously enjoying Cloud's shyness and he wrapped his arms around his new boy whose face couldn't be any redder.

"Hey, let's go sleep in my bed tonight." Zack said seductively and Cloud hoped that Zack wouldn't notice the way his body tremble a bit in the boy's arms. "I trust you got your rest just now, so you won't be falling asleep at me so easily, will you?"

Cloud shook his head where it half leaned the other boy broad chest and he felt Zack pulled backwards, walking to the stairs that led to the upper bed.

Cloud slipped out of his shoes and hesitantly followed Zack and sat down on the bed with his cellmate sat in front of him.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Cloud felt how his heart quickened and his breath become heavy with the way Zack looked at him, so full of desire. Cloud had to break their eye-contact when Zack reached out a hand to trail it along his cheek and down to his neck, and Cloud slightly surprised that his cellmate's touch was so gentle.

Cloud swallowed a whimper when Zack slowly pulled up his shirt and he obeyed his cellmate when Zack tried to pull off his shirt before throwing it into some corner of the bed.

Zack moved to sit a bit closer to him and he tremble a bit when this time Zack trail his hand on his bare shoulder. Cloud's nervous like hell. He never done any of this before, moreover with a man and he fear that it would be hurt. Cloud belongs to Zack now, and he wondered if the boy would be rough to him.

"It's okay…" Cloud heard a gentle whispered and he looked up at Zack whose hands now was holding both of Cloud's cheek and the fingers mixing themselves into Cloud's blondish hair. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Cloud stared at him, trying to find lies behind those words. But from the way Zack's soft blue eyes gazed at him, Cloud felt like he wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe that Zack won't be rough on him, he wanted to believe that this person who owned him now really is a nice person just like what Angeal had told him.

When he felt Zack's thumb gently rubbing against his cheek, Cloud shivered at the touch and he couldn't understand how, in a situation like this with a criminal like Zack, anything could feel so soft.

"Just relax and lied on your stomach…" Zack gently instructed and Cloud obediently obeyed, fearing that if he disobeyed his so called master now he would only bring trouble to both of them. Cloud gasped a bit when Zack trail a hand on his naked back, repeating the motion repeatedly almost playfully, like Zack tried to enjoy this night as long as possible.

The touch send shivers to his body and when a hand tug on his pants, instinctively Cloud turned around to look at Zack, blue eyes hinted with fears staring back at Zack's.

"It's okay… relax." Zack said, giving him a small smile to reassure Cloud. But Cloud still hesitant and the blonde were really surprised when Zack leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Relax, okay?" his cellmate said, those reassuring smile never disappear from his face.

Cloud nodded, this time feeling relax a bit after being reassured by his cellmate and he lie back down on his stomach. Cloud bit his lower lips to prevent making any sound of protest when he felt a hand disappear into his pants. He tried the best to calm himself and tried not to flinch when that hand stroke over places Cloud found to private for another to touch. It was humiliating, even if this was his first time and he felt scared, he felt his own body react against his will and that was humiliating as well.

His cellmate finally moved to remove his pants along with his underwear, and Cloud couldn't help but tremble and building up another feeling of fear inside him when Zack parted his legs.

"Do you want to stop?" Zack suddenly asked, and Cloud turned to look at him with wide surprised eyes. They continue to stare at each other and Cloud was thinking whether he consider about that offer or not. If he wanted to back away… then this is his chance to do that. But… he had make up his mind.

"No, I…" Cloud shook his head and placed his head back onto the pillow. "I'm fine." He added, "Please… continue…"

Cloud heard the sound of something that sound like plastic was torn, and he was sure that Zack was opening the condom now.

Cloud felt his heart beating madly inside his chest and his breath unsteady as he felt Zack's body leaning against him, feeling how his cellmate's breathe against his ear. And when Zack finally pushed inside him, Cloud screams.

His hand fisted themselves into the sheet and he tried to pressed his voice, but the pain was too painful to bear and he found himself gasp sharply, followed by another grunt.

"Relax…" he felt Zack said to his ear softly, and Cloud almost forgot the pain he felt when Zack's lips pressed against his cheek in a way trying to calm him. "If you tried to relax, it will lessen the pain…"

Cloud forced himself to relax as what Zack told him and it slowly help him, he should've been think himself lucky that Zack was being gentle to him.

When Cloud finally gets used to have something foreign inside him, he felt Zack started to move slowly against him.

The scent of the boy on top of him tickled his nose, the warmth breath against his neck caused him to shiver. Every moan echoed in his ear.

He was making Zack like that. He was making Zack feel that good.

Cloud shut his eyes tightly and reminded himself once again that he needed Zack's protection from other prisoners. He felt guilty and humiliated because he had let himself fall into this situation because he was weak. But he needed to survive in here, he had gotten himself into a prison and now he had to live with it and everything that came along with being stuck in here.

Zack suddenly stop moving and he felt a lips brushing against his cheek, his cellmate was buried deep inside of him in a way that made Cloud shiver under the boy. Just then he noticed how fast his own breathing compared to Zack's. His body seems to be incredibly sensitive, reacting to every smallest of touch Zack performed to him.

"You feel so good…" the boy whispered into his ear and Cloud could only blushed and can't mutter any answer when Zack started to move in a faster pace, this time Cloud let out a loud moan, it was unmistakably a sound that was made out of pleasure. He was torn feeling so miserably good when Zack finally send them both over the edge.

Zack pulled out of him and removing the condom somewhere before lay next to him and they both stay in that positioned for some time, trying to catch their breaths. Cloud didn't know how long time had passed right now before he realized Zack had fallen asleep. At least that's what he thought when suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist and his cellmate's eyes was staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Zack questioned had surprised Cloud for who knows how many times. He was wondering whether it was normal for the great and famous Zack Fair treated someone gently like this. Cloud couldn't help but consider that if Zack continue on act like this to him he might really think that his cellmate really is a very kind person just like what Angeal said.

Cloud nodded. "W-what about you? Are you feeling… good?" he asked and blushed a bit.

Zack chuckled, brushing a hand against his cheek, "More than good." Zack moved closer to Cloud and brought the boy closer to him. Cloud was surprised by this action and blushed a bit by the sudden closeness between his naked body against Zack's clothe one. Cloud think that he should got back to his own bed but Zack beat him before he could make any move. "Just stay here."

Cloud hesitated. He didn't think that it was normal for a boy toy to sleep on their master bed, but then again, it might be one of the special treatments he got when he decided to become a boy toy. So Cloud complied and tried to relax.

It was strange that he had someone holding him like this when he never felt this before, but strangely enough, it felt so comfortable even if this was Zack who was holding him.

* * *

When Zack had woke up the next morning Cloud was still asleep. The younger boy hadn't got used to the routines in here and caused Cloud to either missed breakfast entirely or then arrives there really late.

He wanted to wake up the boy, but after their activities last night Zack considered to let the blonde get some rest. After all, it was part of his fault as well that he had tired the boy.

Zack hummed a tone as he make his way to his favorite table where his favorite companions already sat and ate. He never noticed how mornings did have their moments before he had started to wake up in time and experience them.

"Someone got lucky last night…" but then again Genesis Rhapsodos had always this habit that destroying a beautiful morning for him.

"Good morning to you too~" Zack said as he flopped down on the bench with his food.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Angeal commented and Zack wished that they could just shut up and stop teasing him just like Sephiroth.

"So… that boy, he's now officially become a part of our circle, am I right?" Sephiroth asked this time.

"Yep." Zack answered simply.

"So I guess we had to started babysit him now." Angeal smiled.

"Ah, but it was so unfortunate that the boy already belong to you." Genesis sighs, "Hey Zack, would you mind to kindly share the boy with me?" he asked with a wicked smile and Zack threw him a frown in response.

"He's mine now. Go get your own." He pointed out and started to eat his breakfast. Angeal gave him an amused expression before the subject changed into other things.

* * *

Yay~ so now Cloud officially belong to Zack~ *happy dance*  
I wonder though, did I make Zack look like a jerk here? Because I had tried to make him being as gentle as he could in his position as one of the greatest in the prison.  
The smut here didn't turned out to be that good or heated, well, because I'm sort of lazy and this is Cloud's first time doing it, so I only describe how nervous and how shy he is doing it.

Another teaser for the next chapter, there would be scene where Zack's protecting Cloud and a new character that we all know and love are going to be there. (Guess who~ the hint is: sexy.) *laugh* *killed*

Review please~ ^^ if I got more review than before, I'll work harder to update fast so I could update this week and make an interesting chapter^^  
As always, you are free to give me and advice or SOFT critic^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: As I say, I'll update this weekend right? But I'm not sure if I make it in time since you guys maybe are in a different time of country. Anyway! I'm so thankful for those who read this story, especially those who gave me review^^ I'm really happy knowing that people can't wait to read my story and that they enjoy reading it^^

Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: His Master

* * *

Cloud yawned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He was alone in the cell. Zack had probably gone off to breakfast and leave him alone.

Climbing down from his cellmate's bed Cloud grimaced as he finally set his foot on the floor. He was sore, although Zack had been gentle with him yesterday.

It surprised him a bit that his cellmate had asked him to stay on his bed instead of kicking him out of the bed, moreover that he's being so gentle with him. Maybe it's not so bad after a—

Cloud shivered. What had he done? He was actually having sex with another man! He should have been ashamed of himself!

But what choice did he have, really? If it won't be Zack… it would be someone else, or worse, more than one. But how he could be so grateful at this kind of situation although knowing it might get worse? Zack hadn't been rough at him was probably his cellmate tried to be a gentleman because this is Cloud's first time. But what about the next one?

Cloud sigh, putting on his clothes and get out of the cell.

Cloud wonder whether he could get a piece of mind for being someone else's toy, especially another man's toy, but he couldn't make it on his own, he need Zack's protection.

As Cloud made it out into the hall on the second floor and walked over to the stairs that led him down to the dining hell, he let his gaze roam over all the boys he met on his way. How all the other boys did make it out here without Zack's protection? Did they ally themselves with other prisoners? Did they ally themselves with other prisoners who wanted to take advantage of them? Just like what he did to Zack?

Cloud wished he hadn't been placed under the same cell with Zack, that way no other prisoners would take notice of him and Zack would never have take interest on him. Yes, if that happened, he would surely—

Kadaj! Kadaj and the gang were heading his way!

The east wing gang was heading up the stairs, probably done eating breakfast and was about to returned to their cell, and they were coming right towards him.

Cloud took his first instinct and made a u-turn and dashed back up the stairs, cutting his way through prisoners on the second floor and ran to the corridor. He panted heavily as he hid behind the stonewall, obviously hoping that the other three boy didn't get a chance to see him.

Seriously, how can he had such a bad luck on his side! Why them? Anyone but them!

His heart beating hard in his chest, Cloud decided that he would skip breakfast and go to lunch instead and returned to his cell now. Back in his own cell he would be safe. Kadaj and the others wouldn't dare to step inside the Four Leaves's territory now wouldn't they?

Reaching the end of the corridor Cloud suddenly realized that this doesn't look like the west wing at all. If it was then Zack's and his cell should be located right there where it definitely wasn't. Cloud figures that he was in the wrong side of the prison.

Well, as long as it wasn't the east side.

Well, the place didn't look similar with the east wing, so he maybe in the north or in the south wing.

"Yo, are you lost?" a voice asked him and Cloud spun around noticing that there was a guy stood behind him, probably older than him. He was slightly confused that this boy who didn't wear a prisoners clothes, but wearing a black suit instead with the upper clothes left unbuttoned, showing his white buttoned shirt.

"Sorry kid. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you new here? Did you get lost?" the boy continued and Cloud backed away further into the wing. The red-haired boy was blocking his way out.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Thank you." Cloud babbled and the boy carefully stepped closer to him.

"Are you sure kid? I mean, you were limping pretty bad-"

"I-It's nothing. Really!" Cloud immediately interrupted, "I'm sorry… I-I'll be leaving now." Cloud said but stays still since the boy was still blocking his way.

"Hey, relax cutie. I'm not going to hurt you." Even though the boy said that, it doesn't make Cloud feel any better at all. He reminded himself that he couldn't trust anyone. It would be easy that you act like you care and then gain the victim's trust and then rape him. Cloud wouldn't allow that happened.

When the boy stepped closer to him and grab his chin to lift it up so their eyes met, that's when Cloud actually notice there's a scar both beneath the boy's eyes.

"Hey, you're the new kid, aren't you?" the boy said.

"S-stay away! D-don't touch me!" he yelled, getting the chance to slipped past the boy and he backed away while eyeing the boy who surprisingly didn't catch him and calmly turned to face him. Cloud stiffened when arms suddenly circled around his waist from behind.

"Oi, I didn't give any permission that you can touch what belongs to me, right?" Zack's voice sounded next to his ear and Cloud turned around in surprised. He didn't know if he should feel relieve or not, knowing that it was his cellmate who was holding him.

"Zack…" the red-haired boy rolled his eyes as he swung the steel rod that was held on his right hand to placed it on his shoulder. "Picking up another stray kitten?"

Zack smirked, "You can say that."

"Well…" Reno stared at Cloud in the way that made the blonde boy feel uncomfortable. "I've got to say this one is the cutest. Your taste for boys not bad."

"Well, thanks a lot. But he's mine." Zack said, and Cloud jumped a bit when Zack tighten his hold on his waist.

The boy rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, whatever." The red-haired boy then smiled at Cloud, and Cloud was slightly surprised how friendly that smile looks. "Hey there, the name Reno Sinclair. You must be notice I'm not a prisoner, because I'm a Turk."

"Turk?" Cloud asked.

"Let's say that they're Rufus Shinra's dogs. You know who owned this Shinra Prisoner right? Rufus's the guy. Turks work directly under his order, and sometimes they're patrolling the prison as well to keep prisoners out of the trouble." Zack answered.

"Hey, we're not dogs yo. That's rude." Reno scowl. "It would be nicer if you said rabbit."

Zack rolled his eyes and ignore the red-haired, "He's not a threat, but… doesn't mean he's a friend as well. He's sneaky. He's a bad doggy. You should stay away from him." his cellmate said and Cloud was slightly surprised that Zack was grinning wide at him.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. I can heard all you said." Reno said.

"Yeah, I know." Zack smirked at Reno who sighs in return.

"I feel sorry for you Cloud that you got yourself a master like this one." Reno said, reaching out a hand to ruffle Cloud's hair, but Zack immediately pulled the blonde back to get away from Reno's touch who scowl before smirking at Cloud. "How about you become mine instead?"

Cloud wasn't know how to answer to that, but Zack beat him into it and glare at Reno, "You want to pick a fight with me?"

"Nope. It's just an offer." Reno said, "I won't force him if he didn't want to."

"Well, for your information, Cloud doesn't want to be touch by anyone but me, right Cloud?" Zack then asked and Cloud slowly nod his head. Zack grin at Reno, "See?"

"Yeah, whatever." Reno said.

"Cloud, seriously, how did you end up in the south side?" Zack asked then.

South side? He had ended up in the south side, well, at least he's not in the east one.

"I… I'm sorry. I guess I kind of mistook it for the west side." Cloud replied embarrassed.

"Oh shit." Reno suddenly said, making the other two to look at the red-haired boy. "Zack, he's so damn cute."

Cloud blushed a bit to that. It's kind of embarrassing being told like that, especially by another guy.

Zack smirked, "Yeah, I know." He said before turning to look at his blonde boy. "Hey, Cloud, you haven't look around the whole prison yet, right?"

Cloud shook his head.

Zack smile. "Well, how about it? Want to go for a little tour?"

"Oh, uh… sure." Cloud finally replied.

"Oi, stay out of trouble, and take care of the kid." Reno said as Zack started to bring Cloud to turn back.

"I know." Zack gave the red-haired boy a wink before walked away with Cloud.

It's quite weird spending time with Zack. Cloud had been really nervous about how this field trip will turned out but Zack behaved quite like the boy had when Cloud first met him in prison and that made him feel a little better.

Zack entertained him about various fact about the prison, its different parts and the prisoners themselves as they walked through the corridors. Cloud was surprised when they past a few prisoners sometimes they stopped to look at them and some even bow. It was amazing how respected Zack is.

If there is one thing Cloud liked about his cellmate, it was that the boy seemed to have the ability to make anyone feel at ease around him, making them smile and even make them laugh.

"…and if we go any further, we'll ran into Kadaj's and the gang's cell." Zack said and a hand circled around his waist, turning him around to walk back down the corridor.

"Oh, looks who's here~" a voice echoed and Zack stopped immediately, lifting his gaze from Cloud to the boy strolling down the corridor towards them.

"Oh fuck." Zack muttered under his breath. "Hey Kadaj."

"What are you doing in my wing?" Kadaj asked as he stopped in front of them and Cloud could feel his heart started to beat faster in his chest when Yazoo and Loz came into view as well.

"Actually, this is not a part of the east wing yet. We were just out on a walk." Zack said.

Kadaj looked at Cloud with a smirk, "Out on a walk? What is he your dog?"

"Actually I think of him more as a kitten… or a chocobo." Zack shot back a look as he stroke Cloud's blonde hair.

"Well, he does looks like one." Kadaj smirked wider. "Well, in any case, you know what you would do when you found me strolling on your wings…"

"Offer you some tea and cookies?" Zack guessed, "Give you a massage?"

Kadaj motion Yazoo and Loz to step closer.

"If you give Cloud to me, I'll let you ran away and get back-up." Kadaj said, "After all, he's such a cutie and look so innocent. Oh how I wanted to make him scream in bed~"

Cloud stare at Kadaj horrified before he felt Zack put an arm in front of him and gently pushed him to hide behind Zack.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna give you anything that belongs to me." Zack replied, glaring at the three of them.

"Then I'll steal him for you." Kadaj smirked.

"Hey, don't be scared kitty." Yazoo purred, gazing behind Zack and at Cloud. "We won't hurt you."

"Man, I can't wait to touch him." Loz smirked, sending shivers down Cloud spine.

"Cloud, stay where you are." Zack mumbled as the gang in front of them stepped closer.

"Yeah Cloud~ don't ran away from us." Kadaj murmured playfully and Cloud didn't even have time to respond in any way before the boy had already attacked and Zack shifted his position to counter it, almost in reflex Cloud thought.

Loz and Yazoo moved immediately after Kadaj did, coming at Zack from opposite sides and making the boy move in front of his position from Cloud to dodge them and send them stumbling into the nearest cell. But before Zack regained his position, Kadaj was already at him and Cloud jumped where he had stood as he watched Zack took one punch across his left cheek.

Zack quickly back on his feet and send sudden attack to Kadaj's stomach with his fist, sending the boy against the bars of the cell nearby. Kadaj winced, standing back on his feet as he watched Yazoo attacked Zack again who managed to dodge it.

Cloud could only watched both in terror and awe Zack dodged many blows from the other two while still managing to counterattack some of the attacks. For some reason Yazoo had stopped attacking as he back away from Zack and Kadaj who's engaged into one-on-one fight.

Kadaj was amazing too. The boy didn't give Zack much time to catch all his breath and collect himself. Cloud thought that from the Yazoo and Loz, Kadaj was the fastest.

Speaking of which, where's Loz?

"Man, this will take a while." Cloud jumped a second time as Loz's voice sounded behind him and he turned around to see the short silver hair guy who smirking at him. Cloud let out a sound of surprised when Loz drew him into a hug so firm that it didn't matter how much Cloud tried to pushed him away he still ended up pressed against the guy's chest. Loz was bigger than him after all.

"Man, how can you be so cute." Loz's voice tickled his ear and Cloud tried to get away, but the grip around him was too much. "Why don't we have some fun together while waiting for those two?"

Cloud eyes widen hearing that and much to his fear, Yazoo approached them as well. "You're not going to leave me in the fun, aren't you Loz?"

Loz smirked, "Of course not. We can play with him together. The more the merrier right?"

"Cloud! Run!" Zack's voice called to him.

The grip around Cloud tightened, clearly that he don't wanted Cloud to obey that order.

"Sorry. But the three of us going to have some fun~" Yazoo said for Cloud and he really shouldn't have gotten on Zack's nerves because the next thing Yazoo knew he was send hard into the floor by Zack;s punched before the raven hair boy sends another powerful punched to Loz, prying the silver hair guy off from Cloud.

"Hah!" Zack grinned in triumph as he pulled Cloud closed to him. "That'll teach you for touching what's mine!"

"I didn't even touch him…" Yazoo mumbled, holding his painful cheek as he regained his position along with Loz.

"You surely don't know when to give up do you Zack?" Kadaj laugh in amusement as he and the other two step closer to Zack who pulled Cloud to stood behind him. "I started to consider about the rumors saying that you have more power in hips rather than fist."

Zack smirked, "Why don't you ask my Cloud about that?"

Cloud blushed.

Kadaj smirked, "I think I will… once we take you down of course."

Zack groaned, "You guys still up for it?"

"What's this? You're afraid that you'll lose? You want to run and tell your daddy about it?" Loz said with a mocking tone and Zack send him a glare.

"Soon you'll become ours Cloud." Yazoo said and winked at Cloud who shiver at the thought.

"Oh, sure. I would like to see you try before I killed you." Zack said.

Kadaj returned the smile, "We'll see about that."

"Yo Zack, didn't I told you to stay out of the trouble?"

Zack groaned hearing the familiar voice before he looked at the red-haired Turk. "It's not my fault. They started it."

"Really?" Reno lifted an eyebrow as he stepped closer to them and look at Kadaj. "Well, whatever it is, stop whatever you doing now or I'll make sure that you guys will stay longer in this prison."

Kadaj glares before sending Zack a small smile, "Too bad that we have to stop now. But I'm letting you two go. Return to your part of cell now."

"Hey! Don't make it sound like you were winning when I'm clearly on the lead!" Zack argued.

"I would've taken you down." Kadaj said and Cloud almost sure that he could see fire in Zack's eyes.

"You're the one who's down." Zack continued, "I'm letting you guys go! Return to your part of cell!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes before he goes back to his cell with Yazoo and Loz following him.

"You okay kid?" Reno asked Cloud.

"Oh yeah, I'm f-fine." Cloud nodded and looked at Zack. "A-are you okay Zack?" he asked politely.

"He's fine. Just ignore him." Reno said.

"Wow, thanks for worrying." Zack mocked.

"Hey, you should thanked me for saving your ass you ungrateful creature." Reno said.

"I could've taken them down." Zack argued.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let the new kid get trauma over this yo." Reno said.

Zack looked at Cloud and sighs, "Fine. Thanks."

Reno grinned. "Now go. I'm going to look around again. Make sure you take care of the kitten Zack."

"I know." Zack muttered. "Come on, Cloud we're leaving."

Cloud was relieved that the fight didn't ended up far too serious and he silently thankful to Reno as he lead the slightly limping Zack out of the corridor.

When finally reaching far enough Zack suddenly fell to the ground with a low groan.

"Damn that Kadaj…" Zack moaned, "He probably broke my leg and dislocated my shoulder…"

Cloud got really scared as he kneels beside his cellmate.

"Do you want me to get help? I-I'm really sorry that I couldn't do anything-" Cloud said and froze as Zack lifted a hand to comb through his hair.

"Are you alright?" the question took Cloud aback.

"Me? Yes I'm fine, thank you. A-and… I'm really sorry that I couldn't do anything to help." Cloud said feeling guilty.

Cloud was slightly surprised when Zack gave him a smile and stroke his cheek, "No need to be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Can you stand? I can help to support you." Cloud asked and Zack gave him another smile.

"That sounds good~" Zack said as Cloud slipped under his arm to help him back to the west wing. Zack seemed to be in a really bad condition, surprisingly enough it made Cloud worried a great deal. From the way Zack's body leaned over him… this is bad!

When they finally arrived at the west wing they were welcomed by the questioning face of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth.

"…Did he slip on the stairs or something?" Angeal lifted an eyebrow as Zack motioned Cloud to drop him on their cell as the other three followed suit.

"Zack, stop the drama act already. We can see that you're not that injured." Sephiroth said and Cloud shot the silver long hair man a look of shocked. What was he talking about? Zack was obviously hurt after fighting Kadaj and the gang.

"You were just trying to make poor Cloud worried all over you and then take advantage of him, right?" Genesis, shaking his head in disbelief and Cloud looked over to Zack with a suspicious look. Zack just gave him an innocent shrug before turning his attention to the other three.

"I just beat up Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz just so you know." Zack announced proudly. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you guys to each other am I?"

Cloud was surprised when Zack suddenly pulled him to sit on his lap and Cloud blushed, while Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth sigh at the grinning Zack.

"Guys, this is Cloud Strife, my little kitty. Cloud, the big one with muscular arm, I believe you already knew him, but he's Angeal Hewley. That silver hair and scary looking guy there is Sephiroth. The other one is Genesis."

"N-nice to meet you." Cloud said politely and give them a bow.

"The pleasure is mine." Sephiroth said.

"Hey there kitty~ you're so cute~" Genesis smiled.

Cloud blushed a bit at that, he didn't know why everyone kept calling him cute. "T-thank you…"

"Hey, care to_ play_ with me for a while? We can have some fun together and get to know each other while your master can get rest for a while~" Genesis, giving Cloud a playful wink.

"Genesis." Angeal and Sephiroth said at the same time.

"What?" Genesis replied almost whined and Cloud was quite surprised to hear that.

"You will not go and bothering Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"Don't bother the kid. He's already got his hand full enough with Zack bothering him." Angeal said, smirking at the pouting Zack.

"You guys didn't care about me at all~" Zack whined, "I really got a bruise you know, see here?" he said, pointing at his cheek.

"It looks like a hickey." Angeal teased.

"Shut up! It does not!" Zack shot back and Angeal chuckled in respond.

"Well, if I can't play with him then…" Genesis smile mischievously as he grab Angeal's and Sephiroth's arm, "You two have to play with me instead." He said as he pulled the other two to get out of Zack's cell and return to their own.

It didn't take long before a moan could be heard next from their cell and Cloud jumped in surprised in Zack's lap.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Those three are unbelievable…"

"D-did they… have that kind of relationship?" Cloud hesitantly asked.

"Sort of. I didn't know whether they're serious or not though." Zack said and winced a bit at the pain on his shoulder. "Damn, that hurt…"

Cloud looked at Zack in concerned before he walked over to grab his towel their little bathroom, wet it a bit and then walked back to Zack who was sitting down on his bed, removing his shoes.

"Here…" Cloud said as he stepped in front of his cellmate and held out the wet towel. "Maybe this would help." He added and carefully placed the fabric against the bruise on his cellmate's chin. "A-aren't you going to see the doctor?"

"I'm fine. It's just a couple of bruise anyway." Zack said, "But I could've sworn that Kadaj dislocated my shoulder with that last punch of his…" he continued, massaging his poor shoulder.

"I'm… truly sorry for what happened today." Cloud said as he pressed the towel against Zack's bruised one. "I really am."

Zack smile softly at the younger boy and ruffle his hair, "I told you, it's not your fault."

"But… I couldn't do anything. You got hurt because of me." Cloud said, "I'm sorry, I was useless."

Cloud straightened up and turned around to go and wet the towel again, when suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his waist he almost jumped in surprised.

"Hey, how about we take a nap for a couple of hours before lunch?" Zack offered as he pressed a kiss on Cloud's neck.

Cloud feels his face heat up as realization hit him as he watched Zack pulled the door of their cell shut. "Y-you mean…? B-but aren't you hurt…?" he tried to ask but the question was simply ignored.

After a couple of minutes a sound of Cloud's moan joining with Genesis's moan can be heard in the west wing. Poor other prisoners who trying to take a nap.

* * *

It's too long isn't it?  
Well, so how about it? Did you guys enjoy it?^^ those who want smut will have to be patient~ XD  
Now you guys knew that it was Reno who appear in this chapter^^ seriously, he's going to be quite important in this fic (can you guys guess why? *wink*)

Another teaser, you guys will finally able to enjoy the moment of smut fluff between Zack/Cloud in the next chapter ^^

Care to review please?^^ I know that you guys are such a kind person that would help me to make myself happy by getting reviews^^  
I'll do my best in the next chapter and try to update fast

As always, you are free to give me and advice or SOFT critic^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: Hmm… I got less review than before in the previous chapter. I'm quite disappointed, but I guess that means I'm not just good enough. I need to do better. Though I really thankful for those who give me review before

Anyway, enjoy reading^^

* * *

Chapter Four: Feelings

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. The sun has started rising. He was surprised that for the first time in his day in prison, he had awakened at the morning before Zack did.

Cloud looked over to his cellmate sleeping next to him where they laid down together on Zack's upper bed. Zack was still asleep, and Cloud could hear the calm breathing of his cellmate.

Cloud was feeling rather tired and sore after their previous love making at night. This whole program with Zack was still new for him that's why whenever they making love he still didn't feel…

Making love? Cloud thought, as he rubbed his eyes. Since when he had started refer his activities as making love? It was nothing but a sex, making love was something wonderful and what they're doing is…

Wonderful.

Cloud shook his head. What's wrong with him? Why does he start thinking weird things about Zack?

Since when he had stopped hating doing it with Zack?

But… he couldn't deny that being with Zack wasn't that awful.

To be honest Cloud thought it would be painful and disgusting, and Zack would be rough with him. But the older boy never was. He had never hurt Cloud, and if Cloud showed signs that he couldn't take it, Zack would slow down and take it easier while perhaps caressing him with gentle touches.

"…You already awake?" Cloud was surprised to suddenly hear the mumbling voice belong to Zack. He looked over to his side and saw Zack staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"I-I'm sorry if I wake you up." Cloud said a bit apologetically.

Zack chuckled, "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. But I do surprise though, this is the first time that you had awaken during breakfast."

"Ah yes. It's surprise me as well." Cloud said, smiling a bit.

Zack smile but then groan when suddenly a moan could be heard from the next cell. He sat up and cursing not in the best language fitting such a beautiful morning.

"Oi! You three don't do that! It's morning already!" Zack whined and Cloud was quite surprised to hear the tone in the voice of his cellmate. This boy was after all one of the member of Four Leaves almost every prisoner feared and respected.

The noise didn't stop. Or worse, it's started getting louder.

Zack sighs and jumped to the floor, pulling on his pants and slipped into his shoes in a speed Cloud never had seen before. Snatching his two shirts Zack marched out of the cell. Cloud knew that he should just stay out of this but curiosity win over him and he also dressed as quickly as he could and stepped out of the cell, standing not far but not too close to Zack as well.

When he finally get a hold to peek in the cell next to them, he practically gasped and blushed seeing what he had seen.

In this cell, surprisingly there's three bed, two is like the one belong to him and Zack while the other one was placed behind the lower bed and in that bed there's Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth sprawl on that small bed. Obviously naked even though the single layer of blanket manage to cover their private part.

"It's morning. Stop it already." Zack argued, staring at the three of them with disbelief look.

"Shut up you. You had enjoyed yourself with Cloud, that's what you get from not sharing the little one with me." a voice Cloud remembered belong to Genesis said.

Zack glares, and Cloud was a bit surprised when the boy suddenly pulled him close to his side before an arm wrapped around his waist. "How many times did I have to tell you that's he's mine? And you already got two people satisfying you already, and one of them is my big daddy you're doing it! You're still not satisfied?"

"Who the hell are you calling big daddy?" Angeal said and Zack just give him an innocent smile.

"Of course I am. They're really satisfying me~ but…" Genesis trail off, "…tasting something different couldn't be hurt."

"Well, sorry but he's taken." Zack said. "Do I need to put a 'this is property of Zack Fair' label on him to make it clear?" Cloud glance at his cellmate when he heard it and he hopes that was just a practical joke. Because surely he wouldn't like doing something embarrassing liked that.

"He's kind of hard to satisfy…" Sephiroth said, "…just like wolf that never satisfy of being given by hundred of meats."

"Shut up." Genesis said, "You enjoyed it too." He replied back and Sephiroth stay silent because he couldn't argue with that.

"Come on, let's head for breakfast already." Zack said.

The four of them soon was heading down to the corridor with Cloud following them from behind at a save distance. Every once in a while Genesis would give him a flirting smile only to be slapped by Zack.

They got their food and Cloud looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey Cloud! Over here!" Zack's voice suddenly echoed through the dining-hall and Cloud turned around to see Zack sit down by the table with Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. Cloud doubtfully walked over to them before he sat on the bench between Zack and Genesis.

"I believe this is the first time we enjoy our meal with Cloud join us." Sephiroth said, giving Cloud a small smile but charming enough to make the blonde blush.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry if I interrupt…" Cloud bow to them.

"Oh come on, nothing to be sorry." Zack threw an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to the older boy. Cloud couldn't help but blush a bit at the contact.

"Oh my, isn't he the cutest thing?" Genesis smile at him.

"So Cloud, what are you here in prison for?" Angeal asked, trying to make a comfortable conversation with the blonde kid.

"Oh… uhm… hacking." Cloud answered.

"You must be pretty skill with computer." Angeal said and Cloud just gave him an embarrass smile.

"That kind of crime does suit you. It's cute." Genesis with a chuckle and Cloud gave the boy a look, wondering whether if that's a compliment or not.

"What about you?" before Cloud couldn't even think that question already slipped from his lips, and he looked apologetically at Genesis. "…If you willing to tell me of course."

Zack laugh, ruffling Cloud's hair, "Don't look that scared, I know Genesis is kind of scary, but he don't bite."

Genesis threw a Zack glare before looking down at the blonde next to him and answered. "I'm in for blowing a military ship. It's cool, don't you think?" Genesis with a smug smile.

"…Oh…err…that's…nice." Cloud answered hesitantly.

"Angeal was sentence to prison for stealing a helicopter belongs to the military." Zack said. "He said that he wanted to use it to travel around the world."

"While Seph… he…" Genesis trail and Cloud was a bit confused why the man seems reluctant to tell him.

"I'm in for murder." Sephiroth said and Cloud looked at the silver hair man with a shocked look. "I was sentence to prison for killing a man."

"But that man deserves it." Angeal said. There's silence for a moment and Cloud was really curious what Angeal means by that. But then Zack suddenly change the topic.

"Anyway, since I'm already finished my breakfast. I think I'm going to return to out cell." Zack announced as he took a bite of his last piece of rice ball. "You're coming right, Cloud?"

"Uh… sure." Cloud said. How could he refuse?

"What are you going to do?" Genesis asked.

Zack stand up, pulling Cloud with him as he gave Genesis a wink. "Some exercise~"

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis sigh in unison at that answered and Cloud was wondering what that meant.

"I wish you good luck Cloud." Cloud looked at Angeal in confused when the man said that.

Zack grinned and wave at his friends, "See you guys later~" with that the taller boy pulled Cloud with him to the stairs, heading back to their cell.

While Cloud was wondering what kind of exercise does Zack meant, both of them had arrived in their cell and Cloud shot Zack a curious and suspicious look when the boy close the door of their cell.

Zack smiled at Cloud as he stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Only when Zack leaned down to lick his neck that Cloud understand what Zack meant by the word 'exercise' and his face turn red.

Zack pushed him towards the lower bed and Cloud was about to obediently turn over to his stomach on the bed as usual when Zack's hand stopped him.

Cloud looked at Zack at surprised. Didn't Zack wanted to do this?

Zack's lips quirk into a small smile, "Stay as you are." The older boy whispered against his ear, leaning down to bury his nose to Cloud's neck in the process and Cloud slowly relaxed. He was a bit surprised by the demand, but obeyed anyway, and patiently waited to see what Zack had in mind.

It sends shivers down his spine when Zack drew in his scent and Cloud found himself almost moaning out. His skin tickled under Zack's breath and he was suddenly had the urge to know what those lips would feel like if they were lowered just a bit more and touched his skin. He didn't dare ask for that though.

Zack's finger toyed with his shirt before began to undoing it slowly and then removing it with caress that lately had begun to drive Cloud out how much he actually had enjoyed this activities.

A sudden feeling of panic when through him when Zack started to move his hand to travelled down his chest and toyed with the edge of his pants. Zack would know how turn on he was, but Cloud didn't dare to pushed the boy away or disobeyed direct orders to stay put. A blushed covered his face as he was finally left naked and he felt Zack's study every curve of his naked body.

Cloud wished that he could just turned around already and hide his face into the pillow. The thought of staring into Zack's face while doing it made him feel very nervous. He wasn't sure he could fight back all the different expression on his face while doing it with Zack.

But it was no such luck when Zack also slipped out of his entire clothes and Cloud felt his blush darken. It hit him that this was actually the first time he had seen Zack entirely naked before and he tried his best not to let his eyes roam over the body in front of him.

Zack picked up a condom, placing one edge of the plastic into his mouth and ripping it open. Cloud turned his head away from the scene in front of him. Why was it that everything Zack did right really turned him on or made him blush even harder?

He felt Zack opened his legs and slowly felt the older boy pushed inside of him.

He felt his face, if it possible, turn more heat even more as Zack started move in and out of him.

Cloud started to miss his pillow now that he can't muffle any sound coming out from his mouth. All of his moans escaped freely from his parted mouth as they drowned into the sound Zack was making. He felt hands roam over his upper body, caressing his skin in the way that actually manages to make him purr.

It felt almost better being like this, on his back and between Zack's arms and the thrust he received came from a different angle he wasn't familiar with and caused him to have even more problem to keep his voice down. "Ngh…Uhnnn…A-ahnnn…"

Cloud suddenly couldn't keep his eyes shut anymore. Some part of him just had to see what Zack's face looked like when the older boy was inside of him. Blinking Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Zack's face was

closer to his than he had expected. The boy's eyes were half open, his mouth parted and quirked up in the tiniest smile.

Cloud didn't even realize he was staring before Zack caught his gaze. A shiver run through him as their eyes locked and Cloud was unable to tear his eyes away from the older boy's. Watching those blue eyes clouded with lust and watching him like a prey.

"A-ahn! Ah!" Cloud threw his head back and screamed when Zack started to push deeper and faster inside of him than before and Cloud almost lost his breath. His hand gripped a tight hold on the sheet so he wouldn't be tempted to throw them around Zack's neck and pulled the other boy closer to him.

It was as if Zack's thrust hit at him at the right place every single time and Cloud's body tremble with pleasure.

"Zack…" he breathed out, a barely audible and desperate attempt to warn the boy that he couldn't hold much longer, but as Zack finally pushed him over the edge at the same time as himself, Cloud forget that he had been trying to say something and let out a scream.

As things started to make sense to him, he could feel Zack's body resting on top of him, the boy's chest falling and raising heavily against his. Cloud felt his face lose over the color he had before ever since Zack started to lick his neck when they about to started their activity. He realized the mess he had made between their bodies and he reached out from under Zack to pick up his cloth from the floor.

Finding what he had assumed his pants Cloud started to clean up his cellmate's chest while hoping that Zack wouldn't mind when Zack suddenly broke out into an amused but tired laughter.

"Those are mine…" he murmured, knowing what Cloud trying to do and Cloud paused what he was doing and looked at the piece of clothing in his hand. It was pants he was holding, alright, but they were definitely not his size. Zack rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind.

"Just go to sleep. It's alright." The older boy mumbled and loosened Cloud's grip on the pants until it dropped on the floor.

Cloud hesitantly settled down too. He wanted to apologize but the other boy seemed to be half-asleep already. Instead of cleaning up one mess he had created another. Cloud sighs, finding it nearly impossible to get some sleep before he could correct his mistake. When he was sure enough that Zack had fallen asleep, he carefully crawled away from the boy and out of the bed.

Cloud put on his own pants and took Zack's to their little bathroom. It was better to wash the stain away immediately while they were still fresh so they wouldn't stick to the fabric. Cloud poured water over the fabric, hoping Zack wouldn't be disturbed and woke up. He operated as silently as he could, scrubbing the pants with his fingers until he couldn't find any stains left. After that Cloud dried the water out of them and placed them to hang by the window, hoping they would have time to dry before morning.

Satisfied with a successful mission Cloud carefully walked back to the bed. Now his only problem is how to snuggle back under Zack's arms without the older boy noticing. Cloud seated himself on the edge of the bed and about to carefully lift the blanket when the action was done for him by Zack.

"I… thought you were asleep…" Cloud stuttered lamely and forced a small, but quite silly smile to his lips. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was." Zack mumbled. "I thought I told you it's alright."

"But I…" Cloud mumbled and lied down again next to Zack, who let the blanket fell atop them. "I couldn't just leave it like that…"

"You're just too amusing…" Zack chuckled, removing Cloud's pants and dropped them to the floor. Cloud froze. Zack had never make love to him twice in a row yet. Cloud hadn't expected this, but then Zack just wrapped his arms around him and pulled his naked form close to him.

"Ah! Your feet cold~" Zack moaned as he rested his head back into the crook of Cloud's neck.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud whispered, trying to remove them away from Zack's, but found them too entangled with the other boy's that he thought he would ended up kicking the boy if he did.

"You don't have to apologize for everything…" Zack mumbled sleepily and Cloud shot him a glance.

What… what is this feeling that he felt inside his chest? Why Cloud had started to feel a bit more like Zack's lover and not just his boy toy?

Cloud shook those thought off his mind. He couldn't get too comfortable with Zack. He had to watch his steps. He's not Zack's lover and he would never be. Nor he wanted it that way. If he behave badly and started to get comfortable and thinking he meant more for Zack he would get himself into trouble. No matter what he would obey Zack and try not to be in the boy's way.

Still, Cloud had never felt quite like this as he shut his eyes for the last time and fell asleep in Zack's arms.

It's so warm… and comfortable.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. It's not really a plot, and I'm sorry if the smut didn't turn out like you had expected.

In the next chapter, Cloud will be in trouble (at least that's what he thought) and there will be Reno again^^ (oh Reno~)

Anyway, review please? Your review is my strawberry shortcake  
And as always, you are free to give me and advice or SOFT critic^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: Wah! I got more review in the last chapter! Wah~ I'm completely happy. And I'm even more happy when I know that there have been a **total of 1.929 hits and 863 visitors** to this story. I'm so happy to know there's lot of people read this story and I'm really thankful for that *bow*. I got lot of supports from the reviews and I'm really thankful to my friend **xXSaltzXx** because she's been supporting me a lot as well^^

Everyone, thank you for the support and I hope you will continue on supporting me and this story ^^ *bow*  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**ATTENTION!**  
This story is beta-ed by HannahDJA, so thank her that the English grammar and structure are much better

**ATTENTION!**  
The smut scenes in this story are the work of my collaboration with xXSaltzXx, so thank her that the smut scene in this story are much more… intense and wow! ^^ *lol*

* * *

Chapter Five: Uncertainty

* * *

It was a morning like every other in prison. It was his birthday, after all, but Cloud had come to the same conclusion plenty of times before: in prison it was difficult to keep track of the days. So in the end today didn't feel much different from any other day.

Cloud walked out of the west side and into the open hall on the second floor. He was constantly careful not to run into Kadaj's gang and the other prisoners, but he had come to notice most prisoners chose to stay away from him, they probably recognized him as Zack's toy.

A month had passed and Cloud was beginning to wake up this morning. That was good process. Still, he never dared to get up at the same time as Zack. He didn't want to bother Zack by following him to breakfast and sitting with the other members of Four Leaves as if they were equal. He would only go if it was Zack himself who forced Cloud to join them.

Cloud spotted Zack at his usual table together with Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, from where he stood at the railing. Strange, as days passed, Cloud had begun to notice his thoughts on how handsome he found Zack. When he'd first arrived, he never bothered with it. But then he'd started to realize how handsome, and how kind Zack was. He even noticed how deep of a blue the color of Zack's eyes were.

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him forcibly away from the railing and into the corridor nearby. Turned around, Cloud stared at the face of the boy who'd pulled him. Green eyes with brown hair, smooth skin and slender body, Cloud was quite mesmerized by the boy's appearance for a fleeting second. And then he spoke.

"You… you're Zack's toy aren't you?" the boy asked.

"Uhh…Yes? Uhm… is there something I can help you with?" Cloud asked hesitantly, wondering why the boy approached him.

"Yes. I want you to take responsibility.'

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Responsibility? What? "…Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong? Yes you did," the boy said. Cloud simply continued to stare at him, and an annoyed feeling crept up the back of his neck. "I was Zack's boy before you come along."

Cloud couldn't stop staring at the person in front of him. This boy had been Zack's previous boy toy? Was this a joke? The boy looked awfully serious about it… That would mean that this boy had been cast out the day Cloud had entered the prison.

"Bartz." Cloud turned to look at the man who'd spoken as the said male approached the two of them. Cloud couldn't believe what he was staring at. Silver curly hair with an elegant and slim body, Cloud admitted it was the first time he'd seen such a beautiful man.

"What do you think you're doing Bartz?" the beautiful boy asked, "It's not even his fault. It's not like it was really his fault either if Zack's got his eyes on him."

"But Cecil, Zack has been keeping him way too long! It's been a month already!" Bartz turned to glare at Cloud who flinched under his gaze. "What makes you so special? Why hasn't he thrown you out too? Why didn't he want Firion? There are plenty of boy toys to choose from! Why must he still cling to you?"

Wait, what? What was Bartz talking about? Why was this boy suddenly saying all of this as if Cloud had single handedly been responsible for what had happened? And who was Firion?

"What's your relationship with Zack anyway?" Bartz asked.

"Re-relationship?" Cloud startled.

"You can't simply be a common toy for him if he's decided he's going to keep you for so long. Seriously, what sort of relationship do you two share?" Bartz repeated. "Because I can't imagine him keeping you for so long because you're useful to him. Honestly, I'm positive that you can't fill a single role in his life besides being his bed warmer."

Cloud stared at Bartz angrily. Well, it was true that he WAS Zack's boy toy, nothing but a bed warmer. But still, the boy didn't need to point out like Cloud were a whore! There's a lot of things that he could do! He's good at hacking! He's good at cooking!

"My, my, all of this fighting over Zack…" a voice sounded and Cloud turned around to see Reno approaching them slowly, "The previous boy toy being jealous of the current one and the previous before the previous being jealous of the previous and the current one… Geez, what's so special about him anyway?"

It took Cloud for a while to get his mind wrapped around the concept, but did that mean Cecil had once been Zack's boy toy? And that Cecil had been Zack's boy toy before this Bartz?

"I'm not jealous…" Cecil said. "And forgive us, we're not trying to cause any trouble or anything."

"Really?" Reno raised an eyebrow, stepping behind Cloud who jumped a bit when Reno put an arm over his shoulder. "This kid didn't act like that though," the Turk said, pointing at Bartz.

"We're just having conversation…" Bartz mumbled.

"Doesn't look like a nice conversation," Reno said then continued, "More like… an interrogation to me."

"I'm sorry about him, he tends to speak before thinking," Cecil bowed a bit, ignoring the glare from Bartz. "Please excuse us," he said and dragged the other male away with him.

"You okay? Did they do something to you?" Reno asked as he pulled his arm away from Cloud.

"O-oh no, they didn't do anything to me," Cloud explained. "Uh… thank you for the help though."

Reno chuckled. "It's nothing. It's our job to keep this prison peaceful," he said, sighing. "Though I hate to admit it but, there's only so much we can do."

Cloud looked up at Reno questioningly.

"You see… there's a new prisoner that got here three days ago. He's the one those two guys mentioned to you earlier." Reno said.

Cloud blinked a while, trying to remember the name that Bartz had mentioned. It came to him after several quiet moments of pondering. "Wait, is it Firion? Is he the new prisoner?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. He was put in east side." Reno said, his eyes locked with Cloud's. "He was raped."

Cloud eyes widened. The East side… Kadaj.

Did that mean… this Firion guy had been placed in the east wing because Zack had no interest him due to the fact that he had Cloud to play with? Was Firion was sexually abused because of Cloud?

The blond fell quiet. He felt horrible about it. Would he have ended up in the east side too if Zack hadn't taken any interest in him?

"It's… It's my fault isn't it?" Cloud slowly asked, earning a bewildered stare from Reno.

"Wha- kid! That's not your fault! Firion just got unlucky by getting put into the east wing, and being ignored by Zack." Reno said.

"B-But…" Cloud started again, looking at Reno and the redhead was utterly surprised how much Cloud seemed to care, and how guilty he seemed to think he was.

"Look, whatever it is that Brat- I mean Bartz, told to you. Just forget about it. It's not your fault." Reno said.

"That's just how things go sometimes, once you're out of the guards or Turks sight, other prisoners will sometimes take the chance to do stuff. This is an all male prison, and everybody has their needs and limits. That's why pretty boys like Firion, that Bartz and Cecil earlier get harassed often."

Cloud's eyes widened at that. "Wa-wait! So that means- Bartz and Cecil had been…?"

"Raped? Yes," Reno nodded. "It's common that other prisoners take interest in the prisoners that Zack had flings with. So once Cecil got thrown out and Zack took Bartz in, Cecil got harassed by other prisoners since he no longer had Zack's protection. That goes the same for Bartz as well. And I'm sure it probably will happen to you as well if you didn't belong to Zack."

"I… I don't know about that…" Cloud mumbled, feeling terrible. He didn't know that belonging to Zack would cause misery to other people. "It's all my fault…"

"Hey, I told you it's not your fault," Reno said softly, a bit bewildered that Cloud didn't resist when he reached out a hand and patted the blond's spiky locks.

"I don't know what Zack has in store for you. But remember this Cloud… Zack is a nice person. And even though you belong to him, it's even kindness he's showing when he protects you from the other prisoners. But he doesn't have a damn clue that said kindness causes misery to so many people, and he cares more about himself and you than the others. From what I've seen, he can make you feel so good that you'd think your dreaming and he can treat you so kind, it's unbelievable, but in the end if he's not gaining something from it, he's just going to end it." Reno said.

Cloud simply gazed at Reno for a while. Was it true? Did Zack just play around all this time? Had Cloud had been fooled by the gentle caresses, and warm smile?

And why did Cloud feel like he wanted to cry?

"I-Is… is Firion okay now?" Cloud asked, unsettled when Reno chuckled. What was so funny?

"Geez… you really care about other people, didn't you?" Reno asked, smiling at the blond who look at him in question. Reno chuckled again before answering. "Yes, he's alright now. Yesterday, he'd been taken to see the doctor, and he's fine. And we Turks already beat the hell outta Kadaj's and his gang."

Cloud sighed in relief. "That's good…" he closed his hands into a fist, looking up at Reno. "I'm sorry, I have to go… and thank you," bowing for the last time, Cloud walked away heading to the west wing with Reno watching him until he was no longer in view. And he smiled.

"Damn, he's really something…"

* * *

With nothing to do for the rest of the day, Cloud walked circles in his cell. What was he supposed to do? Firion was fairing really badly, and he knew it was his fault. If it hadn't been for him, Firion would've probably sent to the west wing… to Zack's cell.

What had happened to the men who'd entered the prison after Cloud had gotten there? Why hadn't Zack wanted them, and why had he been allowed to stay with Zack for so long? Would Zack eventually change his cellmate? And what would happen to Cloud if Zack did?

Cloud began his pacing again. He took a quick turn to start a whole new circle, when his path was abruptly cut off as he bumped into Zack stepping into their shared cell.

Zack smiled at him, amused, and reached out to pull the door shut. Cloud hurried to back off, opening his mouth to apologize but not finding the voice to do so.

"Is something the matter?" Zack asked, and as if in reflex Cloud shook his head.

"Did someone threaten you?"

Cloud shook his head again. Was it that obvious to Zack when Cloud had something on his mind?

"Then what is it?" Zack asked, stepping closer to Cloud and putting his palm against the blonde's cheek. "Tell me."

Cloud eyed him for a short moment, letting his gaze drop, eyed him a second time and struggled to find the right words. What did he really know about this man? For only a month he had been physically close to this boy, and besides Zack, he'd ever been with anyone in his whole life. He hated not knowing thing about him.

Maybe the others did. What if they were right? What if Zack was just letting Cloud believe whatever he wanted to believe, making him playing along with his illusion to get what he wanted? That thought felt really bad, and brought a bad taste to Cloud's mouth. In fact, it hurt to think like that. Had his feelings for the older boy really become so strong so fast?

But more importantly, could he bring himself to stay in Zack's cell, knowing how he caused such misery to the others?

"I… I think you should let me go," Cloud finally said and carefully looked up into Zack's surprised eyes. "I mean… I don't mean to order you, but… please let me go."

Zack didn't know what to say at first, and pursed his lips in thought. "Uh… I thought you wanted me to keep you..."

"I know, but I didn't realize that…" Cloud said but Zack cut him off.

"That what?"

"That… my staying with you caused trouble to other people," Cloud admitted. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd learned about the other prisoners today.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, tilting his head.

"Why am I still here?" Cloud inquired instead of answering.

"Well, you technically live here. For two years actually," Zack said simply.

"No, you live here and so does the other boy you choose to live with. So why am I still here?" Cloud insisted.

"Ah, so you've found out the truth. Well, don't you want to be here?" Zack asked.

"No," Cloud answered. "Well, yes, but no, not when I know I cause pain to others by taking advantage of your protection."

Zack sighed, attempting to walk up to the boy, but Cloud took a few steps backwards in response Seeing Cloud would only try to escape if he came close, Zack made sure to quickly grab a hold on the smaller boy's shoulders and backed him up against the cell bars.

"What pain? What are you talking about?" Zack asked, settling both of his hands against the bars on each side of Cloud's body. Cloud didn't look at him in the eyes, but the boy answered anyway.

"I met someone. He said that it's strange that I've been with you for so long… and he said that this other guy who he thought was going to replace me, was doing really bad here."

"So you're asking me to replace you with that guy?" Zack asked, leaning closer to Cloud. "Listen up, if I release you, prisoners will all over you. Now do you want that?"

"No." Cloud answered, "But I… I don't want you to keep me here just because you pity me."

"Who said I do?"

"Then why am I here?" Cloud asked. "Why do you put up with me? I don't have anything to offer you that someone else couldn't offer you too. Why have I been here longer than anyone else?" Cloud's heart was pounding madly in his chest. A part of him was so sure that Zack would have a fit because of his behaviour. And hey, that might help him get thrown out… which Cloud didn't really wanted… but, Cloud didn't even know what he really wanted anymore. He never wanted to become a boy toy… and… and… he had never wanted to develop these kinds of stupid feelings for another man.

"You're here because I want to be," Zack finally said quietly. He'd been calmer than Cloud had expected.

The blond fell silent and just stared at the older boy.

"I'm not going to trade you for someone else. No matter who it is, and that's final." Zack said and Cloud lowered his head in order to hide his reddened expression.

Of course Zack wouldn't care about the other boy's that he wasn't interested in.

And Cloud hated himself for having such selfish feelings, feelings that, when he took a moment to realize, where actually happy feelings.

Zack sighed, turning around to walk over to his bed and started to dig something out from under his mattress.

That's right. Cloud was just a boy toy, he was nothing more. That was all there was between them. The fact that Cloud kept surprising him with his every little unexpected action was just a bonus to having him around. Zack would never be able to predict what went on inside the younger boy's head. Cloud was beautiful, attractive, irresistible and someone worthy of the position as Zack's lover…

Zack paused as he dug in his bed.

Toy. Worthy to be his toy. But Cloud had never been just a simple toy for him. It had never felt like that when he'd been with the blonde. Cloud wasn't his lover, but he wasn't just a toy either.

Zack shot a look over his shoulder at the figure still standing by the bars, gaze absently set somewhere in front of him. Cloud had really been willing to give up his protection for the sake of someone else. The boy had a lot to learn about life in prison. He couldn't give up on him now. Cloud would never make it on his own, besides Zack wasn't through with him yet.

The darker haired man found what he was looking for. Zack returned to Cloud, stepping in front of the blonde who slowly looked up at him, though with not the same courage as before.

"Well, it took me a while to get them made, considering where we are and all, but anyway I asked some guys who work down in the hardware area to fix me these." Zack said, holding up two small objects. Cloud gazed at them, failing to understand why Zack was showing him a pair of rings.

Zack cleared his throat. "This is to remind you where your place is." He said, reaching for one of Cloud's hand and slipping the piece of golden jewellery onto the boy's pinky finger. Cloud stared at it confused, then turned to stare at Zack.

"Your place is next to me." Zack stated, while putting the other, silver-looking ring as casually as he could onto his right pinky and waving it in front of Cloud. "See? You belong to me."

Cloud didn't answer, giving a short nod as an answer while blushing a bit. Zack gave him a victorious grin.

"That's good." Zack said as he pulled Cloud into a hug. The slender hands resting against Zack's chest and blue eyes were set on the ring on his finger.

"They're beautiful…" Cloud mumbled and Zack smiled.

"Yeah, well, the guy who made them is a professional. They used to make fake jewelry and when they'd steal something, they'd replace the real stuff with the fakes." Zack said and ran his right hand softly through the blondish hair, enjoying the feeling of it brushing against his palm.

He hoped Cloud couldn't sense the mixed feelings that rushed through him every time they were together.

Tightening both of his hands around the slightly quivering form in his arms, he mumbled out low "Cloud," and the smaller boy removed his gaze from the ring and lifted his head to meet Zack's eyes again.

"Yes?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. You don't even know what you've got," Zack said, and Cloud's eyes widened a bit at his response. Zack cleared his throat, "I mean, you wouldn't be here if I didn't think so."

Cloud stared at him for a while and nodded. Zack smiled widely and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. Zack then pressed Cloud's body against the steel bars, nipping at the boy's earlobe playfully. A whimper came out of his lips when Zack's mouth moved to his neck, gently and playfully biting on the smooth, white skin. He could feel how his heart began to beat faster inside his chest. No matter how many times he had done this with Zack, he always felt nervous. Though this time it was different. He didn't feel as nervous as all the other times.

Cloud's mind reeled back to Earth when he felt Zack's hands ride up underneath his shirt, a shiver working its way through his spine. Zack inhaled deeply, savouring the special sweet scent of Cloud's skin. He let his hands follow ripples of trembling flesh on the slender body before him. Lips kissed softly at the tender skin behind Cloud's ear, going lower on a pale column of neck, teeth biting tenderly. He caressed a flat stomach before he stroked Cloud's nipples with his calloused thumbs, teasing velvety nubs into hardness before pinching them harshly, then soothing them with gentle touch only to repeat the act again.

He slowly unbutton the boy's shirt, making the blond lift his arms to toss the white cotton garment away. Catching both thin wrists in his wide palm above Cloud's head, he pressed the now half naked body into cold metal and with his other hand brought Cloud's curved rear closer to his own crotch. As much as he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't deny the fact that the0 boy was getting deeper and deeper under his underneath his skin with each passing day, making him do crazy things ... Like thinking about kissing these rosy lips or whisper gentle words of devotion. No, no, no! Zack shook his head slightly, clearing his vision of stupid, but erotically romantic images.

With a deep growl at the back of his throat he lunged forward, sinking his teeth violently into a pale shoulder till the flesh turned bright red under his assault. He repeated the same action on the opposite side, showering flawless skin with angry purple love-bites. Stroking his Cloud's ribcage with an up and down motion, he then ripped Cloud's pants harshly from his hips, exposing red, hot flesh to the cool evening air.

Zack smirked, "You're hard…" to make his point he let his fingers ghost across Cloud's arousal. Interesting. Cloud always managed to amuse him. He caught on that for some reason, today, the way he touched Cloud caused great arousal to the blond male, making his hardened flesh jump in pleasure.

Cloud's eyes and mouth widened as those lips allowed out moans after moans when Zack's hands started stroking his shaft leisurely. He wanted to suppressed the noises, but found it too hard to attempt to do as Zack's lips touched against his neck again. The act caused Cloud to moan louder, and he slowly realized that he'd thrown his arms around Zack's neck.

Cloud was anxious. The way Zack had marked him, it was rougher and more... possessive. He was increasingly worried that Zack would be rough to him this time. Zack had always been too gentle to him, but Cloud found himself wondering, Zack had told him that his place was next to the older boy and Zack had given him a ring to remind him where that place was... but did that mean Zack would treat him more roughly, since Cloud had acknowledged the fact that he belonged to Zack? Cloud hoped not...

"Zack..." Cloud moaned next to the older man's ear, while he was still concentrating on Cloud's neck. Those lips felt so warm against his skin and Cloud could feel his own heart skipping numerous beats inside his chest as he felt those lips begin to suck at his nipples.. "Hn-Aaahh..."

Zack turned Cloud around, continuing his ministrations but now with a slower, almost agonizingly gentle pace. Cloud's mewls of pleasure tugged on Zack's heart strings and waking new unknown feelings at the pit of his soul. He turned his head to the side and with closed eyes kissed gently a pale arm wrapped loosely around his neck. Wanting to hear more notes of passion, he lowered his head and latched onto Cloud's nipple, smirking when his action was met with positive response. He took a puffy nub in his mouth, sucking lightly at first, then more vigorously, scratching it with his teeth and stroking with tongue.

"I love your voice…" he whispered hotly, blowing cool air on heated wet skin, his lips almost touching sensitive area as he spoke. He played a bit longer with the other nipple, stroking languidly against the weeping member in his hand, before slipping his hands underneath Cloud's butt and lifting him swiftly with ease. "Wrap your legs around me…" he commanded hoarsely, hurriedly fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

Cloud was snapped out of his own pleasure when he heard Zack started to undo his own pants. Did Zack want to do it here? The thought of being seen by other prisoners or guards who passed their cell made him embarrassed, and Cloud wasn't sure he liked the idea of being seen naked by other man. With Zack it's... it was different. He was sure it was simply because for the past however long, he'd been doing this each night with Zack.

"U-uh... Z-Zack..." the dark haired boy looked at him, and Cloud eyed him nervously. "A-are we... are we going to do it here?" he asked, silently hoping that Zack really didn't have any intention of doing it there.

Cloud´s inquiry snapped Zack from his carnal haze. As much as he liked to show off his predominance over fair-haired beauty, he wasn´t any more inclined towards public sex than Cloud was. Gritting his teeth, he palmed Cloud´s ass, digging his nails deeper and stroking a hidden, quivering, puckered entrance with his thumb. He took a deep breath to steady himself, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly against Cloud´s lips. With that he expertly turned them around and set Cloud on the bed beside him.

For a split second Zack just stood there, feasting on the sight splayed before his hungry eyes. There was no doubt, Cloud aroused him in every possible way, but it was the emotion glinted in his sky-blue eyes that struck Zack the deepest. Was it fear? As much as it flattered him, he didn´t wish to mark their intimate moments with discomfort and silent tears.

"Cloud," Zack quietly fell to his knees before a panting boy, "Look at me." He put a finger under the blondes chin to make him look up. When their eyes met, Zack´s lips stretched into a little, reassuring smile and he stroked pink cheek with firm, rough knuckles.

Cloud gazed up at Zack when he felt the larger man's hand against the skin of his face. All the doubt and uncertainty he had for the older male was ghosted away by that warm smile and gentle blue eyes staring back at him. It was the same gentle and warm smile that was always directed to him whenever they made love. Whenever Zack did that, Cloud became to relaxed. Though, the thought of Zack having done the same things to the boys before him, smiling warmly, and caressing tenderly caused a pang of pain to run through his heart.

Cloud nodded a bit to the older boy, silently telling him that it was alright to continue.

Zack threaded his fingers in soft tuft of Cloud´s hair and brought the boy's head closer, tenderly kissing his temple. When tremors in the lithe body subsided, Zack slowly fell on his knees between Cloud´s slightly parted legs. "Relax…" he murmured as he grasped one long slender leg and brought it to his lips, kissing slowly a small protruding bone, making his way past a calf, onto a knee-pit, stopping for a moment to suck a sensitive patch of skin, before continuing north. His strong hands spread apart milky thighs, licking a wet trail on the inside of his skin, nipping playfully at the twitching flesh of his inner thighs. He smiled to himself when Cloud let out a small surprised yelp. "Lie down and bend your legs," he instructed quietly, tugging curvy hips toward the edge of the bed.

Cloud was panting and trembling like mad from the attention he received from Zack. He had no idea what Zack wanted or what the older male was going to do to him, but he obeyed nonetheless, doing what Zack asked him. He felt the blood rush to his face when he Zack opened his legs wider and placed those warm lips on his thighs again, and Cloud had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn't moan too loud.

He didn't know why Zack was touching him like this, the man had never touched him this far before. But with all the touches against his skin, it was too hard for him to ignore how good it all felt and he let himself be fondled by Zack.

The sight of Cloud shyly opening up for his greedy gaze made Zack almost cum into his pants like a school boy. He had so many partners, but none of them were able to bring out such a primal lust in him.

He grasped two perfect globes roughly, and grazed his teeth deep into creamy velvet flesh, before spreading them further apart, lapping his tongue across a small puckered entrance, wetting it thoroughly. After a few experimental licks, he delved his tongue a bit deeper with a low growl, let it pass a painfully tight ring of muscles, and then retracted back.

Cloud gasped sharply when he felt the tip of Zack's tongue flicking in quick up and down motions around the creased entrance, and he was left helpless and was unable to suppress his moans any longer. "A-ahhh... ahh.."

He nipped and sucked slightly at the sensitive flesh around entrance, slurping and groaning, before burying his tongue back inside the core, twitching passage, while his hand rubbed the blonde´s lower stomach in easy rhythm.

"Aaah!" Cloud didn't know what to do except helplessly remain where he was, and let Zack do what he wanted. It was a strange sensation to have something like Zack's tongue inside of him, and it was really, quite embarrassing. He was worried that the sheet would be ripped from his tight grip.

After making sure that Cloud was absolutely relaxed, Zack let his index finger join his tongue inside the sweet cave of pleasure, earning another loud cry from the blonde. In a few moments they were both sweating and panting profusely. Cloud, from an overheat of passion, and Zack from suppressing his own need to fuck the boy into oblivion.

He lifted his head from its previous position between Cloud´s thighs and watched the blond's expression closely while he furiously fingered him, clear fluids dripping onto the silver ring on his pinky finger, slipping to his wrist and onto clean sheets below.

"That´s it, baby, ride my hand. Feel good right?" he groaned, bowing his head and blinked to remove tangy sweat in his eyes, clearing his vision. Bringing them both almost on the verge of climax, Zack stood up hastily and gently pulled Cloud´s head close to his own bulging erection. "Suck me," he rasped shakily, not trusting his voice anymore.

Cloud looked up at Zack shocked by the sudden request. Zack wanted him to give the older male a blowjob? Gaia... he never done this before, and he was afraid he might do something that would ruin the mood Zack had built up.

But... there's no way he could refuse Zack. From the way the man looked at him, Zack clearly wanted him to give him blowjob. And who was he to refuse?

For a moment, Cloud pondered on how he should do it. Carefully, he started with closing his lips around the top, earning a slight hiss from Zack and Cloud opened his lips wider, taking in a little more into his mouth.

This wasn't going to be easy, Cloud noticed. But he couldn't back away. Not now.

Cloud pulled back a little, opening his mouth as wide as possible and making sure not to let his teeth scratch against Zack, he guided the shaft down his throat. Gods, why did the other have to be so big? He could barely fit in more than half of Zack's erection into his mouth at first, but as he gradually relaxed his already sore throat he managed to take in a little more.

Cloud slowly started to move his head up and down, sucking first lightly, but then more and more as he got used to the movement. Zack let out a few more satisfied moans and Cloud wanted to smile. He was doing alright despite his previous doubts.

Zack inhaled sharply when he felt Cloud's lips on his member. For someone who'd never given anyone a blowjob before, Cloud was in fact, not bad at it at all.

Cloud felt a hand land on his head, gripping onto his hair. Surprised, Cloud almost took the action as Zack meaning to pull him away, but when he felt the larger man's hand push on his head, he realized that, that hadn't been his intention at all, and he continued for a little while longer.

"Stop…" Zack eventually breathed out, prying himself from a wet heaven, and wiping away a few drops of clear pre-cum from the corner of Cloud's mouth. For the first time he'd been with Cloud, the heat and warmth he'd been sampling seconds before had him at a loss for words. He lifted Cloud up a bit, putting a leg on his shoulder, hoisted Cloud's butt in the air and prepared to enter, before a chilly air on his cock brought him back to earth.

Cursing profusely he rummaged in the back pocket of his pants and pulled out a condom. He tore the wrapping with his teeth, spitting the rest of plastic to the side. "Can you put it on?" he wagged his eyebrows, holding the rubber between his middle and index finger for Cloud to see. The deep blush on his partner's cheeks was priceless. He chuckled breathlessly, rolling the condom on his cock and without hesitation pushed forward, brows ceased in concentration "Gaia ... hah ... Cloud, you're ... tight as hell today."

Cloud froze, having almost choked upon hearing such words come from Zack. "W-what? Wha- I-" Cloud looked at Zack bewildered and the older male couldn't help his amusement for Cloud's confusion and flustered state.

"I'm just joking..." Cloud heard the older boy chuckle while caressing his cheek with those warm fingers. The blonde looked away, blushing.

Zack chuckled once again and the next thing Cloud knew, hot lips were latched onto his neck as they were both pushed onto the bed.

Zack thrust in slowly, grunting in pleasure, muscles in his back and arms rippled with strain. He pulled out inch by inch, before snapping his hips forward, burrowing himself to the hilt.

Cloud tensed as the rest of Zack's thick length entered him, ripping through the inside of his body. When he felt Zack's balls against the curve of his butt cheeks, he knew the worst was over and he breathed easy again.

Zack had a steady pace at first, pressing his body against Cloud´s smaller form forward, every hard thrust taking his breath away. But it wasn´t deep enough, so he changed the angle a bit. Using his hold on a narrow waist, he lifted Cloud higher, making him rest only on his shoulder blades.

Zack ran his hand over the blonde´s quivering stomach and upward, pinching his hardened nipples in the process. He soon quickened his pace, making the bed bang against the wall and it steel legs scratch the concrete floor. He let his hand slide further, pressing on Cloud´s arched neck, making the boy choke a little in shock by the sudden touch, before he soothed angry marks with loving kisses and then pushed two fingers past Cloud´s pouting lips.

"Cum ... let me hear you," he rasped into a perfectly shaped earlobe, kissing away tears of pleasure from the blonde´s damp temple.

Cloud groaned, feeling the tip of the shaft that belonged to Zack press against the place inside of him that always managed to drive the blond crazy. There is no doubt now that having sex with Zack had become a pleasurable thing that Cloud found himself desiring. He remembered his feelings of sickness when he'd had sex with a man for the first time, but the reason why those feelings had changed to a pleasurable experience was a mystery to Cloud, and it had been beyond his knowledge and control.

He yielded when Zack shoved his legs back to go deeper, and his grip left red marks at Zack's shoulder, biting into his skin like spurs to urge him on.

With increasing pleasure, thrusts became more and more erratic. His mind felt numb from the intense sensations spreading like a wildfire in his veins, muscles burning with exertion.

He looked down at Cloud to take in a blissful expression on his doll-like face, his passionate sobs and whimpers and moans together were all that Zack needed to snap the last hold of control he had on his sanity. He put his hands on the brick wall behind Cloud´s head and lunged forward with all his might, bending the slender form underneath him in half and almost snapping the boy´s spine in process.

Moans after moans huffed out of Cloud's throat again and again, and the pleasure, dark and intense, battered them breathless, but they both rushed toward those oncoming, swamping waves, taking in whatever they could take from the other.

Cloud came first, screaming high and loud before orgasm washed over Zack, drowning him in its dazing oblivion, leaving him weak and exhausted. With barely any leftover energy, he pulled out carefully from Cloud´s well abused body and collapsed on a bed next to the blonde like a wounded beast.

Zack supported himself with his elbow and looked down at the figure beside him, breath unsteady and hair messed up, hanging slightly over his eyes. Cloud had really captivated him. So much that sometimes Zack wondered who was really the one to own whom.

Pausing to brush the sweaty locks from the smaller boy's face, Zack then reached to entangle his fingers with Cloud's so that the rings would press against each other as they clasped together, as if to say 'Remember that you are mine, and that I'm not letting you go.'

After Cloud finally agreed to Zack's requests and orders for the blond to be his and only his, the guards still continued to inform him of the new, beautiful boys in prison that Zack had never shown interest in.

And Zack couldn't help but wonder, that maybe he really was falling for Cloud.

It didn't feel so bad. It was actually quite pleasant. He wanted to come back to his cell knowing Cloud would be waiting for him. He wanted Cloud to be the only he made love with every night and he wanted to see Cloud's face every morning when he woke up.

He wanted Cloud.

Zack bent down and kissed Cloud on the lips.

Cloud eyes widened, the expression of utter shock still portrayed across his features when Zack pulled back to meet his gaze.

What…? why did Zack do that? Zack had never kissed him before. Sex was one thing, but a kiss? Kissing was so much more intimate than sex. Cloud wasn't sure if he should've felt happy about it, but he couldn't wash away the overflowing joy inside of him.

Arms circled around his body, "Let's sleep…" he heard Zack whisper to him before shifting into a more comfortable position. Against his better judgement, Cloud turned around, wrapped his arms around Zack's figure and placed his head onto themale's chest.

For the first time in his life, Cloud had never felt so happy for being kissed by another man.

* * *

So long isn't it? XD *killed* hope you guys are not mad and still enjoy it^^

Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I actually kind of like it, since it's kind of romantic and I just so happy that I can make Reno appear here XD

You guys know Firion, Cecil, and Bartz right? Well if you didn't, this is just a little information. Firion is from FF 2, Cecil is from FF 4, and Bartz is from FF 5. I kind of like admire them in Dissidia^^

To xXSaltzXx THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me with the smut scene! XD *hug*

To HannahDJA THANK YOU SO MUCH for beta-ing this story! XD *hug*

To the readers, review please?^^ please please please? ^^ Your review is my blueberry cheese cake! ^^  
As always, feel free to give SOFT critic^^

**A Note from HannahDJA: OMG. THAT WAS LONG. XD But I loved it! Good work on it! And I'm glad to have helped you edit it! Happy reading everybody!


	7. Chapter 6

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author's note: Oh My God... i finally finished it! I'm really sorry that it took a long time to finish it, school stuff really keeping me busy. I hope you guys still interested with the story though.

**ATTENTION!**  
This story is beta-ed by **HannahDJA**, so thank her that the English grammar and structure are much better

* * *

Chapter Six: Game Over

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Sephiroth sighed. He and Genesis had gathered in their cell in the west wing.

"Why are we here?" Genesis repeated, looking strangely at his cellmate. "Uhh... we're here because we were captured by the police..."

"That is not what I meant. What I meant is why are we here watching over Zack's boy while he and Angeal making important connections with the guards?" Sephiroth asked, rather irritated with the task they'd been left to do.

"Oh, that... Well, it seems that the amount of the prisoners that dare to go against us has increased."

Sephiroth grumbled, "It's indeed quite troublesome," he leaned back. "But what bothers me is why do I have to stay with you? Why should I be guarding that little boy?"

"Oh Sephiroth~ don't be like that~ Zack needs our help," Genesis chastised playfully.

Sephiroth sighed for the millionth time. "I suppose you're right... Is the boy still asleep?" he questioned Genesis who stepped outside their jail cavity to peek into the cell next to them.

"He is still asleep..." Genesis confirmed when he returned.

"I'm blaming it on Zack," Sephiroth said, twisting his face a bit.

"Zack must've been at it all night if Cloud is still that tired," Genesis chuckled. "Cloud immediately crashed after breakfast."

"The kid sure was loud last night," Sephiroth commented, making Genesis laugh.

"It's been a month since Cloud became Zack's boy toy. It's quite a new record. He usually doesn't keep a toy for that long," Genesis stated, acting like they were simply talking about the weather. "It seems that Zack is very satisfied with Cloud. I'm getting curious…"

"You have something dirty in mind, don't you?" Sephiroth eyed the brunette. "Stay away from Cloud or Zack will break you into half."

"I know, I know," Genesis huffed. "You know, since Cloud became property of Zack, Zack has changed, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth nodded. "There's something about Cloud that changed him. The kid has some sort of charm that's affecting him…"

"I'm going to check on Cloud," Genesis said with a smile. "Wanna come?"

Sephiroth groaned, standing up and dusting himself off. "Only because I need to keep an eye on you."

Genesis narrowed his eyes, deciding against a nasty retort towards the comment as they stepped into Zack and Cloud's cell. The blond was passed out on his own bed. He looked so peaceful, Sephiroth started having his own thoughts about how innocent and perfect the kid really was.

"Gaia knows how many times I find myself thinking about doing him."

The comment made Sephiroth's eyes widen a bit and he tilted his head, pursing his lips. "You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"Well, he's so young and innocent. Don't you find him attractive?"

"Well..." Sephiroth trailed, "I would be lying if I said I didn't..."

Genesis smirked in triumph. "See? I knew it."

"He belongs to Zack," Sephiroth reminded, a warning tone in his voice.

"I know that," Genesis snorted. "Gaia, am I not even allowed to have fun with my imagination?"

Sephiroth was about to snap at Genesis, but their attention was brought to the blond when the bed creaked with his sleepy, slow movements and his eyes fluttered open tiredly.

"Oh, he's awake." Genesis said, nearly bursting into a fit of evil cackles.

Hearing that voice, Cloud immediately sat up, clearly very awake and very surprised that Genesis and Sephiroth were in the cell he shared with Zack. "I-Is there something I can... help you with?" he asked hesitantly.

"Easy there, kitten," Genesis chuckled, crossing his arms. "You're not in trouble or anything."

"O-oh..." Cloud muttered in relief. At least he wasn't in trouble, that's what was important. But he was still nervous around others, especially Sephiroth. There was something different with the silver haired man, he had an air about him that made him hard to approach comfortably.

"Uh... where's Zack?" Cloud asked reluctantly, keeping his eyes adverted.

"He's with Angeal, he got something important to do," Sephiroth answered. "Genesis and I were asked to keep watch over you."

"Oh..." he played with the sheet of his bed. He wondered if what Zack was doing was something serious. Was Zack in trouble? Was he hurt? He knew that Zack was strong, and Angeal was there with him, but he was still worried for the man's safety.

"If you're worried about Zack, then don't be," Sephiroth said. Cloud looked up at the silver haired man in shock. Were his thoughts really that easy to read?

"Zack is with Angeal, and they're not doing something that will endanger them."

"I see..." Cloud mumbled.

"You can get some more sleep," Genesis smiled at the blonde. "You must be pretty tired after last night."

Cloud blushed, licking his lips and looking away. He was very aware that most of the inmates of the other cells had heard what he'd been doing with Zack. He hadn't wanted to be loud, but with Zack, that was easier said than done.

"Just what actually did Zack did to you last night?" Genesis smirked, watching the pink color on the blondes cheeks turn bright red.

"Genesis," Sephiroth gave the brunette a dangerous look.

"Oh you're no fun Seph."

"And I shouldn't have left Cloud with Genesis. I'm glad Sephiroth's with you.."

The three inmates turned at the familiar voice, and Cloud couldn't have felt anymore relieved in his life than when he did now, when he saw Zack and Angeal enter the cell.

"You're molesting my little Chocobo, aren't you?" Zack asked, eyeing Genesis suspiciously.

"No I'm not," Genesis denied. "I honestly only wanted to know what you did to him. He's been sleeping all day."

"Obviously," Zack's eyes grew furious. "He doesn't want to share such information with you, and nor do I," he crossed his arms, glaring at Genesis.

"Oh, too bad then," Genesis grabbed Sephiroth and Angeal's arms, hooking them with his own. "Come on, let's go back to our cell and play some cards."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "You're actually want to play cards?"

"Oh come on! You think sex is the only thing I think about? I'm not a sex addict," Genesis narrowed his eyes, pulling the two with him into their own cell.

Once they were left alone, Zack dropped his arms to his side and turned to Cloud, smiling gently at him. The raven approached him, wrapping his arms around the small blond in a tight embrace. "Did you miss me?" Zack asked, pressing his lips against Cloud's neck lightly. Though Cloud was aware he should have remained silent, he couldn't help the question that burst from his lips before he could think to stop it.

"Where did you go?"

Zack pulled away. "Oh yeah, that reminds me," the raven started. "Listen Cloud. There's a lot of prisoners that have started to go against the Four Leaves and things have started to heat up because of it. Especially between us and Kadaj's gang, so stay far away from the east side. In fact, avoid moving around on your own."

Cloud nodded silently.

"I'll try not to be away so much during the days either. It's just that I can't take you with me when I'm hooking up with the guards and certain prisoners..." Zack explained.

"Ah, no, I understand! Of course I can't be there. I'd see too much and... It's not my business," Cloud hurried to agree and Zack chuckled quietly.

"I guess that's true, but I can't take you with me because if I did, certain guards would get the impression that I brought you to service them," Zack said. "Back then when Kadaj's gang ruled this prison, it was pretty common to share boy toys with your new allies. Some of the guards would think I brought you with me to show them a good time."

"Kadaj was the first one who ruled this prison?" Cloud asked in shock.

Zack nodded. "That's why they're against us."

Cloud nodded, glad Zack didn't or wasn't going to make him do the things that Kadaj's gang would have their toy's do with the guards when they'd ruled the prison.

"Don't worry, I won't let you do anything like that and I won't ever let such things happen to you," Zack added, pushing Cloud down on the bed. "You're all mine... whether you like it or not." Cloud wasn't sure if he just heard Zack said that or not, but that didn't really matter now.

He'd missed Zack, even if they had just been apart for a day. Zack was simply addicting, and not having him around was unbearably uncomfortable.

* * *

The following day, Zack left Cloud again after attending breakfast with him. The blond assumed that the raven and his friends were gathering strength in numbers through prisoners and the guards. He also remembered how boring life was without Zack with him.

Sitting in their shared cell with nothing better to do, Cloud was startled by a set of arms, and he immediately noticed that these arms did _not _belong to Zack. Zack was warmer, and had a gentleness to him. These arms were cold and weren't very friendly at all. A little more than terrified, the blond turned in the grasp, his heart rate kicking up a notch when he stared into the frigid eyes of Kadaj.

Unable to form any coherent words, Cloud settled for quick thinking. He had to have been dreaming. It had to have been a nightmare! Yes, that must be it… though he stepped away anyways. He didn't want to submit to Kadaj, not even in his dreams, no matter how harmless the silver haired snake seemed.

"Hello, Cloud," Kadaj smiled at him. "I'm impressed. You realized I wasn't Zack fairly quickly. Makes me wonder just how attached he's gotten to you." That disgusting smile reached from ear to ear, splitting his frighteningly handsome face in half. "I thought you really were about to start taking off your clothes for me…"

"I-I... Z-Zack isn't here," Cloud stuttered, stumbling over his tongue for an answer. He took another step backwards, knowing he was getting dangerously close to being cornered against the wall. Kadaj took a long glance around the cell, and the blond took a breath, looking around with him. How the hell did Kadaj get in here anyway? Weren't there any prisoners or guards that had noticed him in the west wing? What the hell?

"...I can see that." Kadaj said, amused. "I'm not here to talk with him."

"Then... who are you here to see?" Cloud asked hesitantly. If Kadaj's smile could have gotten any bigger, the skin from the chin down would have dropped off his flesh.

"You," Kadaj said lewdly. Cloud's lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Uh... what do you want from me?" Cloud asked meekly, and backed up as Kadaj continued to move towards him.

"I've got an offer for you," the silver snake hissed, halting his forward movement to put his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Leave Zack, and join me. I'll promise I'll treat you well."

The statement made Cloud's jaw drop in confusion and horror.

"I—I belong to-"

"I promise you, you won't regret it," Kadaj cut him off, narrowing his eyes to scan the boy's slim body.

"I think you should leave—"

"Zack's power over the west wing is weakening -and it's because of you," Kadaj stated matter-of-factly. He ignored Cloud's attempt to escape, and cut him off by placing himself between the blond and his escape route, though it was hardly necessary, as Cloud stopped and started, dumbstruck by the explanation.

"Because... of me?" Cloud repeated weakly, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Kadaj smiled again. "He's had you for over a month now. Some of the prisoners are saying that he's losing his touch; you're getting too much ground to stand on."

Cloud just started at Kadaj. He didn't want to believe it was true, but he couldn't just brush it off like it was nothing. It was true that he had more room to stand than any of Zack's other toys, hell, the raven had even given him a ring! But he'd started to notice that some of the prisoners had been talking, and what they were talking about was Zack's relationship with Cloud, and why it had lasted so long.

"I can tell you why Zack favors you," Kadaj said slyly, taking a quick look around. "But we can't stay in here. Zack would go mad if he saw me here, and then you'd never know why." At the look of dubiousness in Cloud's frightened gaze, Kadaj spoke added, "Besides, I think we both know that Zack'll never tell the truth, not even to you, his precious toy. So come with me. I want you to know what Zack'll never tell you, you are his property after all. You deserve to know," he turned, starting out of the cell, but noticed that Cloud was grounded, and didn't seem like he was going to move any time soon. "You don't want to know?" Kadaj inquired, a hint of suspiciousness dancing across a smirk on his lips. "Don't you want to know how to help your master?…"

Cloud was full of doubt. He was making Zack weak? Did Zack know this? Could he make Zack lose his high rank in prison? The thought was horrible. If Zack lost the ranking he'd worked so hard to achieve and it was all on Cloud's shoulders… what would happen to Zack? What would happen to Cloud? What would Zack to do him…?

If it really was true… if everything really was his fault, he wanted to help Zack in some way, he wanted to. He had to find out what Zack refused to tell him.

"_You're here because I want you to __be"_

"_I'm not going to trade you for someone else. No matter __**who**__ it is, and that's final." _

Cloud clenched his fists, Kadaj waiting patiently with a sense of arrogance about him. He could stand to cause Zack so much trouble, and so against his better judgement, he followed the silver hair boy from the cell, jaw set in stone and fists closed tightly at his sides.

Kadaj calmly lead Cloud out of the west wing and down the stairs to the dining hall. Cloud persistently kept his distance with the other while they walked. At least Kadaj hadn't tried to take him to the east wing. Cloud would have definitely refused to be taken there, even if it meant learning the secrets Zack wouldn't tell him.

After they walked through the cell door underneath the wide stairs, started to take note of his surroundings. He had never been to this part of the prison before, and it was scary as much as it was mysterious. Back when Zack had given him the tour of the prison, he'd never been taken here, he could say that it was almost scarier than the east wing.

The further they walked, the more worried and impatient Cloud became. He wasn't supposed to move on his own, especially not with Kadaj or this far away from the west wing. He was about to ask the silver haired man just how much further he intended to take him when Kadaj stopped in front of a door, opened it, and stepped inside.

Cloud paused, glancing into the kitchen. It was empty from the looks of it, since they'd finished lunch an hour ago, so granted the cooks wouldn't be there for at least another couple of hours before dinner. Cloud suddenly began to wish he'd demanded to go somewhere crowded to talk, like outside. But the chance of being spotted by Zack or someone close to Zack would have proved harmful. The blond wondered if anybody inside the prison had recognized them, Zack's boy toy walking with the raven's sworn enemy.

The blonde's eyes found Kadaj and he stepped into the abandoned kitchen. As long as he stuck close to the door, he'd be able to escape should Kadaj try something, but when the door shut behind him, he knew that something was up, and that he wasn't going to get out of this situation without something harmful happening. He turned on his heels, staring into the faces of a grinning Loz and Yazoo.

"W-what is all this? You told me we were only going to talk!" Cloud yelped, jumping back and away from the second and third silver snakes.

"Now, now, when did I promise that?" Kadaj grinned something awful.

"You- you liar!" Cloud screamed, tightening his fist.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Kadaj chuckled. "I just want to know a few things first, then I'll tell you everything you wanna know about Zack."

"W-what things?" Cloud distrustfully asked and flinched backward when Kadaj leaned in.

"Like how Zack feels when his toy has been taken away from him," Kadaj said and Cloud stiffened. "But for starters... why he thinks your better than any toy he's had previous to you. I wanna know what you feel like…"

Cloud eyes widened and he shoved Kadaj away. "I won't let you!" Cloud said sternly, hysteria rising in his voice. "Stay away from me!"

Kadaj effortlessly caught his arm, successfully preventing the blond from escaping.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't resist so much," Kadaj smiled, pulling a struggling Cloud closer, "It's too late anyway. You decided to follow me behind your master's back. You went off without asking for his permission. You've betrayed him."

"You tricked me," Cloud defended himself, while fighting Kadaj's other hand as it roamed down the side of his waist and threatened to slip in under his shirt.

"That won't work as an excuse," Kadaj said, moving his lips to suck along the blond's neck.

"N-no!" Cloud struggled, but Kadaj kept him firmly in place. "No! Z-Zack!"

Kadaj chuckled, "No use screaming sweetheart. Zack won't come to rescue you."

Cloud swallowed. Zack would be so pissed. He had yet to see the day Zack got really angry with him. Cloud felt that today would be that day, and that his outburst just might be one more thing that he'd be forced to live through within the next few hours.

"Kadaj, Zack's coming! We need to get the hell outta here!" Loz called out, bursting into the kitchen from having been standing guard with Yazoo in the hallway.

"Already?" Kadaj sighed. "How much time do we have?"

"Now," Yazoo said firmly.

"KADAJ! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" A voice Cloud recognized, and was both really happy and terrified to hear, reverberated off the cold walls of the hallway. Zack was on his way. He would make it. They won't have a chance to do anything to him now.

"See?" Yazoo and Loz said together and Kadaj grumbled a jumble of swear words.

"You guys know what to do, right?" Kadaj said, receiving a nod from the other two in response before looking at the blond with a smile that was so sweet, it was sickening. "We have to stop here. But I want to know why Zack likes you so much, so you can show me another time, okay? For now, Good night kitten~"

If he lasted just a bit longer then Zack would get there in time, but Kadaj hooked his foot behind the blond's knee, making him crash to the tile floor, and a quick, but hard punch had Cloud tasting darkness.

"KADAJ YOU BASTARD!" Zack's voice came again and within a few seconds, the raven pushed his way into the kitchen, the three silver snakes passing him on their way out.

"Thanks Zack," Yazoo smirked.

"Yeah, he was really good. Now we know why you like him so much," Loz added as he followed Yazoo.

"You should take it easy on him tonight. We might have over done it," Kadaj teased with a nasty growl to his voice, high tailing it back to a place of safety and away from the dark haired man. Any other time, Zack would have been chasing them down the hallway, throwing punches and kicks at Kadaj and his gang, but this time, this particular time, it was very different. His eyes were on Cloud's motionless body lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

He forced himself to walk forward until he was able to flop onto his knees at the blond's side. "Cloud…" he called out softly, getting no response, something he'd expected, but never could have been ready for.

How could he let this happen? Why couldn't he have protected Cloud better?

Zack carefully slid an arm under Cloud's knees and the other behind the boy's back, lifting him up. There was a mark on Cloud's cheek and the boy's lip was split near one corner.

Zack hugged the blond's body close and started to walk. He couldn't believe Kadaj's gang had raped the blond, and Zack feared how Cloud would behave once the trauma of being violated set in.

Eyes were drawn to them when he stepped into the dining-hall area. Nobody dared to say a thing to him and prisoners stepped aside as Zack started up the wide stairs.

"Zack! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Genesis said as he, Sephiroth and Angeal appeared in front of him, but he grew silent for a moment as his eyes landed on Cloud's still, unconscious form in the raven's arms. "…Is he… alright?" he dared to ask.

Zack didn't answer, pushing past them and proceeding to the cell he shared with Cloud, gently placing him on the bed.

"What happened?" Angeal questioned quietly, biting his lip.

"I didn't make it in time," Zack replied, taking a shaky, uneven breath. "Kadaj's gang got him."

The cell fell silent, as the three were unsure of how to respond to such a statement.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" Sephiroth asked, testing the thin ground he was standing on with Zack's conflicting emotions.

"If we do, the doctors will tell the guards, and they'll know there was a fight," Angeal pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cloud is hurt," Genesis retort, clinging onto Angeal's shoulder.

"Maybe we should wait until he wakes up. We can ask Reno for help. He's the closest Turk we have for a friend and ally. We could try to sneak Cloud into the infirmary then," Sephiroth suggested, trying to find a compromise.

"It's all my fault…" Zack whispered, more to himself than to anybody else. Though despite just how hushed the words had been, it hadn't been missed by the ears of the others, and Angeal stepped forwards to place a comforting hand on the raven's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Zack," Angeal reassured.

"Yes it is," Zack clenched his fists. "He became my toy so that I would keep him safe. Now God knows how many people had their way with him. He'll hate me for sure..."

The cell once again was filled with silence before Sephiroth speak up, "You should stay with Cloud."

Zack shook his head, "He won't want anyone to touch him after something like that," he muttered.

"But he needs you Zack, you should know better than any of us. He needs someone to be by his side right now, and that someone is you. You're the one he needs the most right now. He likes you Zack, he really does," Sephiroth said, trying to make his tone as gentle as he could while kept his eyes on the raven.

Zack didn't reply.

"We'll go look for Reno. We'll explain everything to him and see if he can help," Sephiroth said quickly, stepping out of the cell.

"Take care of the kid, Zack," Genesis mumbled before following after the taller man.

Angeal stood there for a brief moment more, giving Zack's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before disappearing as well.

* * *

Zack didn't know how long he'd sat there, trailing fingers through Cloud's hair and pressing a wet towel against his cellmate's forehead before Cloud finally woke up. Zack immediately removed his hand from it's place pushing soft blond locks of hair behind the smaller man's ear.

"…Zack?" his voice was weak, and he cleared his throat before direction his attention to his cellmate.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked gently, removing the towel from Cloud's head when he attempted to sit up.

"I'm..." Cloud started, a sudden pain piercing through him and nearly making him collapse again. What had happened while he'd been out? His body ached everywhere. "…fine."

Zack didn't look fooled, and Cloud couldn't blame him. The lie was pretty obvious, and if that very message didn't show in his expression, it would show in his body language.

"Sephiroth and the other's went to get Reno so we could take you to the infirmary," the raven tilted his head a bit, watching the blond with concern.

Cloud couldn't help the guilt that drowned him. Zack was probably disappointed with him. Kadaj had been right. He... he'd betrayed Zack.

The atmosphere around them grew thick with tension until Sephiroth and his friends appeared with a flustered red head.

"Cloud!" Reno dashed into the cell, trying to get to Cloud as quickly as possible. He wanted every opportunity in the world to let him touch the boy, but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do, especially right now. Not after what Cloud had just been through. It was strange for Reno to feel so attached, but he couldn't help feeling worried about the blond when he'd been told by the three members of the Four Leaves about Cloud's situation.

"…You okay?" Reno asked tenderly. Zack eyed the Turk suspiciously, wondering as to why the red head was showing such affection towards Cloud. He remained silent though, after all, Reno was here to help Cloud.

"I'm fine…" Cloud said meekly.

"Well, I still think we need to take you to the infirmary," Reno said.

Cloud shook his head in protest and the others seemed surprised with his reaction. "Thank you, but… I don't think I need to go to the infirmary. I'll be alright."

"Maybe he's still in shock...?" Genesis mumbled to Angeal.

"But you've been…" Reno started, unsure if he wanted to say the word. "You should go and get checked up on. We need to move quickly, before word of what happened spreads. I'll be even harder to sneak him in then."

"But I really don't have to go anywhere. It's just cuts and bruises," Cloud insisted. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble than he already had. "Really. I'll be alright."

"For God sake, Cloud! Just go already!" Zack exclaimed, practically shouting and Cloud drew back like he'd just been hit. Zack was dead serious. But... the raven hadn't gone anywhere when he'd been injured in that one fight against Kadaj's gang. His shoulder had even been dislocated. Or so Zack had said.

"I…I don't think I need to. Please, I don't want anyone getting into trouble because of this," Cloud pleaded. All he wanted was to lie back down, maybe even pray that Zack would treat his wounds, even if it was just a little.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Reno asked, concern lacing his voice, and Cloud nodded again.

"Alright," Zack sighed, getting up. "If he changes his mind or if his condition gets worse, we'll bring him to the infirmary. It won't matter who finds out then."

Cloud couldn't look at Zack anymore. He couldn't stand the tone in his voice.

"It's getting late. You guys should return to your cells and Reno, you should go back to your duties," Zack said.

Reno released a heavy breath. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks," Zack said quietly. Reno, Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis hesitantly, left the cell, letting the situation rest for now. Zack followed them to the door to pull it shut behind them.

Cloud wasn't sure how to put Zack into a better mood. Maybe he could show the raven one hell of a night to take his mind off the events of earlier that day. When Zack returned to the bed, Cloud reached out to grasp Zack's arm, stopping his cellmate in front of him.

"H-how did you find me?" Cloud asked, trying to at least lighten up the mood.

"Some prisoner I didn't even recognize came and told me he had seen you take off with Kadaj, " Zack replied. He was just going to be straight forward. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with Cloud right now.

"Oh."

He wanted to apologize, but how could he when he couldn't even look at the other man?

Was Zack really mad? Did he want him to leave? Cloud wanted nothing more than for Zack to come onto him already. He knew it would hurt, since someone had found it to be a really good idea to land a kick between his thighs during the time he'd been out cold, but it wouldn't matter as long as he could feel the warmth of being inside of Zack's embrace. Not to mention the reassurance he desperately needed right now. He needed to hear that everything between them would be okay.

"Try to get some rest," Zack said suddenly, brushing the back of his fingers against Cloud's soft cheek while the taller man watched him for a fleeting moment, then left to climb onto the top bunk of the bed.

Cloud laid down miserably. He wasn't that badly beaten up. Zack had been in a worse condition the last time they had gotten into a fight with Kadaj's gang and Zack had still made love to him that night. Maybe Zack didn't think he looked attractive enough anymore covered in all these bruises...?

Tears started forming in his eyes, slowly rolling down his face. Kadaj had won. He had betrayed Zack.

He tried his best to press back the sobs that forced themselves out of him and buried his face into his pillow, hoping Zack wouldn't hear him or that he'd fallen asleep already.

Laying on the top bunk silently, Zack's ears pinpointed the agonizing sound of Cloud's sobbing. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't risk the pain of being rejected if he were to try. Misery seeped into Zack's pounding heart.

For the first time in his life... Zack felt completely useless.

* * *

So... yeah. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz was making fool of Zack to make him think that Cloud was raped, which is wasn't. Did Zack will ever find the truth about it? Do you guys curious about what will happen next? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter then^^ hehe

To HannahDJA THANK YOU SO MUCH for beta-ing this story! XD *hug*

To the readers, review please?^^ please please please? ^^ Your review is my medicine from my stress! ^^  
As always, feel free to give SOFT critic^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Author note: Finally I can finish it^^ thank you for those who already be patience waiting for it. Enjoy~

**ATTENTION!**  
This story is beta-ed by HannahDJA, so thank her that the English grammar and structure are much better

Chapter Seven: Missing you

* * *

Two more nights had passed, both with the same result. Tonight Cloud would try again to get Zack stay with him.

Zack pulled the cell door shut just before a pair of guards passed by. The older boy had spent the day away from him. Again. Zack had supposedly been somewhere making stronger contacts with the guards and other prisoners. Angeal, Sephiroth or Genesis had taken turns watching over him, and the cell door to had remained shut practically the entire day, locking him in. It had only been opened when Cloud had gone to breakfast, lunch or dinner, and now when Zack returned.

The night following the incident between Cloud and Kadaj's gang, Zack had come back to their cell with traces of bruises everywhere. Sephiroth and Angeal had mumbled something about a fight between Zack and Kadaj's gang. Cloud didn't know what had really happened, but that didn't change the fact that Zack wasn't very happy either way. The older boy had exchanged few words with him and then gone straight to bed. Cloud hadn't dared to seek for reassurance towards there really having been a fight, though the answer was fairly obvious. The night after that, Zack had also briefly asked him how he was feeling and had gone to bed alone again.

Cloud shifted his weight when Zack stepped closer to him. For some reason he was strangely reminded of the first nights he'd spent in prison. Those nights he had felt as nervous as he did now, waiting for the two of them to be locked into their cell and never knowing what would happen between them. Back then he had been scared Zack would try something, now he was more worried that Zack would just let him be…

Cloud really missed Zack. He didn't get to see the older boy during the days or nights anymore. He really wished that Zack would just get over it all and finally sleep with him again.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Cloud couldn't count on all his fingers and toes how many times the raven had asked him that question.

"I'm fine," Cloud answered with a smile, trying to show Zack that he really was fine. How could he ever make Zack to forgive him? How could he make Zack want to be with him?

Either way, Cloud wasn't going to give up this time. He was so going to get Zack into his bed again if it was the last thing he did.

"Did you have a long day?" Cloud asked with a smile as he peered into Zack's eyes. Zack always looked so sad whenever he saw him.

"Yeah, sort of..." Zack replied, and Cloud knew where this so-called-conversation would go. "...so I think I'll just go and hit the hay. I have a long day tomorrow, too."

"I-Is there anything I can help you with?" Cloud hurried to ask before Zack managed to escape to the upper bed. When Zack looked at him, Cloud continued. "Can I... make you more relaxed?"

It sounded totally lame, but Zack must have tuned into the hidden hint in the question. But his prayers were dashed when Zack seemed to simply ignore it.

"No, thank you—" Zack said but Cloud would not let the raven kill the attempt at conversation so easily.

"But you're tired and I really don't mind," the blonde insisted, "I-I'd benefit from it too… so if there's something I can do I won't mind… I want to… so…"

Zack didn't reply at first, and the raven just looked as sad as before. Now Cloud was very sure that he lacked the power of seduction.

"That's... very thoughtful of you, but..." Zack finally replied, turning around to climb to his own bed.

"Would you like a massage?" Cloud regretted such a stupid question, but at least it made Zack stop in his tracks.

"I-I just thought since you have had another long day and you're so tired, and you know if your shoulders get really stiff it can cause you headaches and…" Cloud babbled, his cheeks heating up under Zack's unreadable stare. He wasn't feeling any smarter no matter how much he tried to explain himself. In the end he decided to just shut up and wait for Zack's response.

"...Don't worry, I'm alright. I'll just go and rest." Zack said.

"But I wouldn't mind!" Cloud exclaimed before Zack had the chance to move from his spot again. "Please? It wouldn't take too long…"

Cloud could tell Zack wasn't really thrilled with his sudden persistence.

"Some other time, Cloud. You should go and get some rest..." Zack replied and before Cloud had the chance to opened his mouth again his cellmate had disappeared to the upper bed.

Cloud sigh deeply. He knew it. It was painful, but he had to admit that Zack hated him... He was a broken toy, bruised and beaten up. Zack no longer wanted him, for the destroyed toy he was..

Cloud held back a few tears. How did he end up in this mess? He was a fool to believe Kadaj. The only thing he'd wanted was to keep from causing trouble for Zack… but in the end, he'd done something he'd set out not to do, and had caused trouble for the raven.

With the thought of Kadaj winning, Cloud flew up from the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" he apologized, throwing himself into a set of deep bows and succeeding in startling Zack, who sat up on the upper bed and looked at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to betray you! I just... I just thought I was making things difficult by being with you, and I just had to know if there was something to make it better… Please... I'm sorry... I'll do anything to make it up for you," Cloud babbled. Zack stared at him for a long while.

"Cloud, it's okay," the raven said as he made his way back down while Cloud continue on bowing.

"No it's not okay. I..."

"Cloud," Zack interrupted as he stopped in front of the blonde, putting a hand on the his shoulder. "It's okay Cloud. I'm not mad at you. What happened was not your fault."

"Yes it was," Cloud said, his voice barely a whisper. "I went along with him, I should have known better… no, I did know better, but I... I just..."

"You were trying to look after me," Zack said, lifting the smaller boy's chin up to make eye contact with him. "I get that. You just didn't act the way you should've, but I know you wouldn't betray me. You're just not the type."

Cloud was relieved. Zack didn't look mad at all... but he could see the disappointment in the raven's eyes.

"Calm down, okay?" Zack said, letting go of Cloud's chin to ruffle the blonde hair gently. "Go get some rest."

Cloud watched in defeat as Zack climbed up to his bed. He sighed. It had been obvious from the time Zack had gotten back to the cell that the raven wasn't interested in bedding him tonight, and that nothing would change his mind otherwise.

Depressed with another failed attempt to 'seduce' Zack into his bed, Cloud dragged himself back to his empty bunk and lay down on the mattress that felt kind of cold without Zack being with him. He pulled the sheets tightly around his body, pressing his eyes shut and telling himself he would hopefully get another night to try again. After all, how long could Zack go without touching him? Without having sex with him?

That led to further confusion and questions. Would Zack get another boy toy, or was he already seeing someone behind Cloud's back? The blonde knew it wasn't his business to pry at the subject of Zack seeing other's when he wasn't around. He was just a toy, after all…

But the thought still hurt. What he was feeling was strange, new and completely foreign. And deep down inside, Cloud knew that he wanted to be the only one to be touched by Zack.

* * *

Cloud released a heavy breath. He sat alone this morning at an empty table, his breakfast untouched in front of him. Zack had once again succeeded in slipping away before the blonde had woken. Angeal had dragged Cloud from the otherwise empty cell, only to abandon him once they had their trays..

He sighed again. How long would this go on for?

"Yo, Spiky!" Cloud jumped, a hand tapping at his shoulder. He looked up to a grinning Reno, before the red head claimed the empty seat beside him.

"Reno..." Cloud gave the other boy a small smile in acknowledgement.

"You look down. You okay?" Reno asked, and Cloud was surprised at the hints of concern in the red head's voice.

"I... yeah, I'm okay," Cloud only nodded. "Uhh... is there anything I can help you with?"

Reno laughed. "Relax. I just want to talk to you, that's all. Well, actually, I'm here because I was ordered."

Cloud looked at the Turk, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Order? From who?"

"From your master. He asked me to escort you back to the cell once you finished breakfast."

"Oh..." Cloud looked down. Really. How long would they continue to watch him? He wasn't five!

"You haven't even touched your breakfast," Reno said, eyeing the rice balls on Cloud's plate. "You should eat up."

"Not in the mood," Cloud breathed. "Not that I'm hungry anyway."

Reno stared at Cloud. He really didn't look well, and Reno wondered if it was because of Kadaj's gang, or if it was because of Zack.

"Hey come on, eat up. Eating would help you get your strength," Reno coaxed, throwing an arm around Cloud, completely unbothered by the looks that other prisoners gave them.

Cloud looked at Reno questioningly. "For what purpose?" he asked.

Reno stared at Cloud in disbelief. Did Cloud not remember that he'd been… 'sexually harassed' by Kadaj's gang? Was he suffering from some kind of trauma that had forced him to forget? Had… it really even happened…?

"So... how're thing's with Zack?" Reno asked, hoping that he could distract the boy, but Cloud's face fell upon mentioning Zack's name.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it," Cloud looked away from Reno.

"That bad, huh?" Reno concluded, his answer reassured when the blonde didn't speak.

"Do you think..." Cloud muttered quietly, drawing Reno's attention in quickly. "Do you think he'll throw me out?"

"Dunno, he's usually gets over a boy toy quickly and then changes to another. But… it's different with you. It's clear that he's changed, now that he has you," the red head shrugged innocently. "I don't think he'll throw you out," …yet, Reno added mentally. He took a breath, grinning at the blonde widely. "You wanna hang with me for a while?"

Cloud looked at the red-head, speechless. "I-I don't think I should..."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Trust me!" Reno persuaded. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure that you return to your cell unharmed. Trust me, okay?" Reno ignored the feeling in his stomach, and refused to believe that he was feeling protective of the blonde.

Cloud hesitated, but nodded anyway. Just going out for a while wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, he was with Reno. What could go wrong with the Turk so close?

After the red head forced Cloud to eat, Reno led the smaller man out into the big garden. It was a wonderfully luke warm autumn day, and there was just a hint of sweet smelling wind.

"It's nice, huh?" Reno turned to Cloud, smiling at the boy.

Cloud nodded, feeling his mood lighten up a little. "Yeah, it's good."

Reno grinned. "It's good then," he replied softly, ruffling Clouds hair. The blonde blinked in surprise, taken back by such a kind and endearing act.

"Hey... Sorry." Reno muttered, his suddenly serious context coming out of nowhere.

"For what?" Cloud questioned.

"Well..." Reno stuffed his hands into his pockets. "...I feel guilty. I mean, I'm a Turk, man. I'm supposed to take care of things, keep the peace, you know? So there's no violence and all. But I wasn't able to help you that night… And as a Turk… I feel responsible for what happened to you."

"O-oh, well… don't be. It's not your fault," Cloud's eyes narrowed towards the grassy ground. "It's mine."

Reno raised a crimson eyebrow. "Your fault? Why was it your fault?" That was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard in days. And being a Turk in a building full of condemned criminals, you heard a lot of ludicrous things. He couldn't understand why Cloud blamed himself for being raped by Kadaj and his gang. He was a victim! He should have been angry! He should've blamed people for not protecting him better!

"Because I went along with Kadaj… I trusted him too easily. Kadaj told me that I was making things difficult for Zack by being with him... T-That's why I followed him and I... I..." Cloud stuttered and exhaled through his mouth, his eyes brimming with tears. "I... I don't want to be thrown out..."

Reno stared, dumbstruck, at the quivering, distressed blonde. It hurt to see someone so gentle as Cloud so sad as the boy was. He wanted to see Cloud smile. In the center of his once frozen, but now melted heart, Reno had the impulse to want to take care of the blonde. He felt a kind of responsibility towards Cloud that he had never felt with any other person. It was confusing, and the red head innocently placed a hand against his chest as if to ease the feeling. He couldn't understand why he felt like this. He didn't know why he had so much sympathy for someone. For Cloud.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up. I didn't bring you here to see you so sad," Reno threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders and shook him, trying to brighten his own mood as well as the blonde's. "Cheer up kid. You look so much better when you smile."

At such a revealing comment, Cloud's face burned tomato red and he looked down, a little shocked at such a statement. "O-oh…"

Reno chuckled freely. "Boy, kid. You're adorable."

"Reno. What are you doing here?" a voice sounded from behind them, and Cloud couldn't help but tense at the sight of the large, bald man. He wore the same suit all the Turks wore, black, with a white undershirt and night colored tie. He had tanned skin, a pair of dark sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and approached quickly. Was this man a friend of Reno's?

"Yo, partner," Reno grinned. "Cloud, this is Rude. He's a Turk too," the red-head explained, Cloud nodding his head in greeting. "He's a hard egg with no sense of fun or imagination."

Cloud couldn't help but smile, and watched the bald man shift uncomfortably at his partners words before he's eyes, just barely seen through the dark lenses of his sunglasses, pinned Cloud in his spot. He felt uncomfortable around the large man who eyed him like he was a threat. The bald Turk looked at Reno. "You ain't bothering him, right?"

Reno rolled his eyes, "No. I'm just hanging out with him. Well, actually Zack asked me to keep an eye on him until he returned to his cell. So here I am."

"Then you should escort the boy back to his cell, and I thought this was your time to patrol?" Rude said, crossing his arms in front of his beefy chest.

"Alright, alright," Reno breathed before turning to walk back inside, bringing Cloud along with him.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time..." Cloud said, looking up at Reno as they arrived at the dining hall. "Y-you don't have to accompany me back."

Reno shook his head, "Nah. I'll go with you. If something happens to you, Zack would kill me for sure."

Cloud only nodded, deciding that it was pointless to argue with the red headed Turk. It was better that he was with Reno. He wouldn't get into or cause any trouble. The last thing he wanted to do was do something to make Zack hate him, and through his inner turmoil, allowed Reno to drag him to the west wing.

* * *

It was dark when Cloud climbed up onto the upper bunk. He sat, digging under Zack's mattress, knowing that the raven had the mirror hidden somewhere. During his search, he came across a large amount of interesting items; condoms, packets of cards, condoms, hand cuffs, more condoms... until his search ended when he pulled out what he'd been looking for.

He cleaned the mirror with his sleeve before studying his reflection. The bruise on his cheek didn't look as so bad anymore, and his lip was only a little red. Otherwise, his face was flawless of any other marks.

Cloud unbuttoned his shirt and let the mirror reflect the somewhat undefined contours of his chest and stomach. Sure, there were bruises, but they were healing fast. The cuts weren't very noticeable anymore either...

Cloud sighed for the thousandth time that day, stuffing the mirror back under the mattress.

Who was he kidding? Of course it was obvious from just one look at him that he'd been beaten up. Zack probably didn't want to see him like that. What other explanation could there be for Zack not wanting to have sex with him, but still not throwing him out immediately?

Cloud slowly buttoned his shirt back up. It was funny. A year back he had never thought of himself as 'pretty' and had even resented being called that. Now he just wished Zack would call him 'pretty' once. He wondered if Zack even still saw the blonde as 'pretty'.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall and waited impatiently for Zack's return. He was aware of the fact that sitting on Zack's bed might not exactly make the raven very happy, as he'd heard that Zack's boy toys weren't allowed in Zack's bed without an invitation, but at this point in their... however you would define their relationship, such a thing didn't matter anymore. Not to Cloud.

After a while, Zack finally stepped into the cell. Cloud fought stubbornly to stay where he was. He would not move unless Zack either ordered him to or kicked him out.

Zack directed his gaze toward Cloud's empty bed, freezing for a second as he wondered where the blonde could have been before his dark eyes raised to Cloud sitting atop his bunk. Zack almost wanted to sigh in relief at the fact that Cloud was safe inside their cell..

"Hey, what are you up to?" Zack asked as he strolled up to the bedside, climbing up to the top bed.

Cloud let out a silly smile, "Surprising you~"

"Well, it did work," Zack chuckled, sitting next to Cloud. The blonde scooted closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Cloud replied playfully, though carefully placed his hands on Zack's broad shoulder. "I'm sure you're tired. Would you like me to give you a massage?"

"Huh?" Zack looked at him curiously and Cloud forced a smile that could almost split his face in half.

"I was just hoping that there was something I could do to help you, since you must be tired..." Cloud spoke as his hands started to slowly and lightly massage Zack's tense shoulder.

A larger hand was suddenly upon his own, and it was politely removed from the raven's shoulder.

"Cloud, it's okay. You don't have to," Zack said, giving him a small, friendly, though sad smile. But Cloud took a deep breath. He refused to be rejected this time. Gaia, he wouldn't move from Zack's bed until the raven took him.

"But I want to, y-you look so tired," Cloud insisted, shifting to sit in front of Zack. He knew that Zack wasn't really thrilled with his never-ending persistence, but what else could he do? He was tired of being rejected. It hurt so much to think that Zack didn't want him anymore.

"...you should rest, Cloud," Zack replied, equal amounts of persistence raising in his voice.

"I've rested the whole day. Not to mention all the days and the nights before that..." Cloud explained, looking as if he were about to pout.

"...and you still need all the rest you can get," Zack stated. "Good night," the dark haired man said firmly, and much to Cloud's surprise, starting to climb down to the lower bunk.

Cloud was dumbstruck. It hurt more to be rejected so... easily. Knowing that Zack didn't find him attractive anymore made his heart feel like it was being suffocated and his breath came quick and choppy. He couldn't help the words that pressed out of his throat. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

He saw Zack froze, and his blue eyes met with the raven's dark, wide ones.

"I... Wha-What? Huh?" Zack blinked, obviously startled and horrified at the question Cloud at uttered.

"It's just that... a-after what happened... I-I guess I understand if you don't want me anymore..." this time Cloud lowered his gaze as he stuttered, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, Cloud, that's not it…" Zack replied gently, moving in front of him. "Of course I still find you attractive."

"Then why won't you spend the night with me anymore?" Cloud asked, not sure if he believed what Zack was saying. "If I've done something you don't like, then please tell me. If you don't want me anymore then…why haven't you replaced me?"

Zack paused, before admitting, "I figured you didn't want me close to you. It's normal for a person to shut out the rest of the world after experiencing the kind of abuse you did. I was just trying to give you some space and not force you to have to sleep with me every night after what you were forced to go through."

"I'm fine," Cloud said and Zack exhaled heavily.

"Cloud, how can you possibly be fine after something like that?" the older boy asked.

Had Zack really been that worried about him? Did Cloud appear so fragile, that it made other's think he couldn't take any kind of violence?

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Zack asked, climbing back up and sitting next to Cloud, caressing the soft skin of Cloud's cheek with the back of his fingers. Cloud sent the larger man a surprised look. Talk? With Zack? Cloud wasn't sure, but if that's what it would take for Zack to touch him again, he would take such an opportunity.

He nodded and Zack move closer to him, and much to Cloud's happiness, wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Uh, well…Y-you know that Kadaj came to our cell. He was looking for me. He... really fooled me and I-I let him lure me to a secret place where Yazoo and Loz were already waiting. They teased me and..." Cloud's mind took him back to what had happened on the day he was remembering, occasionally eyeing the raven for any kind of reaction. "I really thought that I'd be doing you a favor if I listened to Kadaj, but I only ended up making everything worse... I know now that Kadaj was just messing around with me. Everything he told me was just a way for him to get me where he wanted me..."

"Shh, it's alright…" Zack murmured, stroking Cloud's hair gently and the blonde's nerves calmed. He felt more at ease in Zack's arms.

"Then Yazoo and Loz told Kadaj that you were on your way there and I knew I was going to be alright, that they wouldn't have the time to do something…uh, else to me... and that's the last thing I remember, before Kadaj's fist-" Cloud paused, feeling Zack's hand in his hair suddenly stop moving as he interrupted the blonde.

"Cloud, you don't have to lie," Zack said, and Cloud looked at the raven in shock. "Don't deny what really happened. "You can't recover from it if you don't face it first."

"What? Honestly, Zack, that's the last thing I remember," Cloud said and Zack nodded.

"Okay, so they did it to you while you were knocked out," Zack concluded, looking pensive. A hint of danger glinted in his eyes.

"Did... what?" Cloud asked in confused.

"Raped you," Zack said with a tone, as if trying to imply that the blonde was dumb for not remembering such a traumatic event. Cloud just stared at him before his eyes grew wide. At first, his mind refused to believe that Zack thought such a thing had happened to him, and silence hung in the air around them for what was only a moment, though seemed like an eternity.

"You... you thought I was raped?" Cloud dared to inquire.

"...Yes?" Zack replied, looking at Cloud as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The pieces of puzzle were finally starting to click together for Cloud. Is that why he was being guarded and followed and watched every where he went? So that he'd stay safe from the ones who'd supposedly 'raped' him? Everything made sense. It was why Zack had been so firm about him going to the infirmary, and why people were trying to be so careful around him. They'd thought Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz had raped him!

"And you..." Cloud hesitated, pursing his lips tightly. "...would've let me stay?"

"It's my fault you got hurt." Zack said in shame.

"No. How could it be your fault?" Cloud asked. Zack would've let him stay even though the raven thought he'd been raped. Even though Cloud was the larger man's official boy toy, Zack hadn't wanted to take advantage of the blonde when he'd thought that Cloud had been abused and raped. Cloud almost burst into tears.

"Kadaj attacked you to get to me."

"But still, that doesn't make it all your fault," Cloud shook his head. "And I was not raped."

"Cloud—" Zack was about to say something, but Cloud interrupted him.

"No. I wasn't raped," Cloud spoke sternly. "They toyed with me and pushed me around a bit. Yazoo and Loz came back to warn Kadaj that you were coming and he punched me. I must've blacked out after that, because I only remember waking up in your cell. There hadn't been any time for them to rape me."

Zack stared at him and Cloud thought it seemed as if the raven was debating whether or not to believe him.

"Besides," Cloud added, feeling his cheeks heat. "I would've known when I woke up if they had…done anything to me. I mean, I always feel it the next morning when you and I have… uh..." Cloud's voice died out and Zack eyed his blushing face.

"But... you were limping pretty bad," Zack protested, and the blonde's eyes went flat to eye his legs.

"Well, that's because Kadaj kicked the back of my thigh really hard. It hurt a lot, and it was really hard to walk," Cloud explained, and squeaked in surprise when Zack flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled his pants down to where a fading, but huge bruise rested on Cloud's thigh. Rage surged through his chest and flooded his veins like an overflowing fountain.

"Holy... FUCK!" the raven cursed, letting Cloud go. He jumped off the top bunk and slammed his hands into the bars of his cell. "Sephiroth! Angeal! Genesis!" he snapped to the cell next to his. It earned him various, drowsy responses. It was the middle of the night, and the three had been asleep very peacefully until the rude awakening and drawn them from their slumber. They mumbled swears as they called back.

"Kadaj fucking fooled us! They never got Cloud!"

"What?" Angeal asked sleepily.

"Kadaj freaking fooled us! Just you wait! I'm gonna kick his ass from here to next fucking June tomorrow morning!" Zack barked out and Cloud studied his cellmates reaction, amazed. Zack could go from worried and gentle to pissed off and aggressive in a matter of seconds.

With an angry grunt, the raven returned to Cloud.

"Man, I'm so glad that you weren't hurt..." Zack said, sitting in front of Cloud and wrapping his arms around him. "... that much."

Cloud's face broke into a joyful smile as he hesitantly returned Zack's hug. "I-I thought the reason you didn't awnt to sleep with me was because my body was marked with scratches and bruises... I thought it... put you off..." he blushed, his tongue feeling too big in his mouth as he fumbled over his words.

Zack pulled back, smiling down at Cloud and brushed away the bangs that covered Cloud's eyes. God, those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. They always managed to suck him in and drown him in their deep abysses. Zack absolutely adored those eyes. "Don't worry, I love bruises..."

Cloud don't know how to respond. It was more of a turn on than a turn off for Zack? He'd been worrying for nothing!

"I just thought you didn't want to see me like this..." Cloud confessed and Zack smiled again, brushing his lips faintly against the fading bruise on Cloud's cheek.

"You could be covered in blood and I'd still find you beautiful..." Zack replied, pausing to think about what he had just said. "...But that doesn't mean I'll ever want to see something like that."

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle, his smile growing. He couldn't have been any more happy when Zack pressed their lips together. It was gentle at first, then grew into the style that Cloud recognized as Zack's. God, how he'd missed this, missed Zack's kisses, Zack's embrace, Zack's touch...

"I promise I'll protect you better," Zack whispered breathlessly, having broke the kiss. Cloud almost complained, but before he had a chance, the raven touched their foreheads together. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

Cloud wasn't sure how to respond, his eyes locking with Zack's. It was a bit surprising, but he swore he'd seen sincerity in the raven's dark eyes.

Gaia... he'd really fallen hard for Zack.

Joy skyrocketed in his heart when Zack kissed him again, and Cloud allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed underneath the larger man. This time, Cloud broke the kiss. He really hadn't wanted to, but he just had to say what was on his mind. There might've never been another chance like this one.

"Zack?"

"Mm?" Zack smiled down at the helpless blonde.

Cloud hesitated, not daring to return the gaze that Zack had so intently trained on him. The raven would see how much he really felt towards him if he did. "I'm glad Kadaj isn't in control of the prison and that... I'm not his toy."

Zack chuckled. "Over my dead body," his cellmate laughed warmly and Cloud smiled himself when Zack pressed their lips together tightly once again.

Cloud felt so peaceful... everything had gone back to the way it should be. Zack was back to him again...

Finally.

* * *

Yay~ Zack and Cloud finally be at peace again. I try to put a bit of Reno/Cloud moment also, I tried my best, really, but it still feel... plain. Hope you guys still enjoy it.

About the next chapter, there will be a few new character, and I'll promise I'll make it more fun^^

Review please~ Your review are my happiness XD love and hug to you all~ *hug*


	9. Chapter 8

**Exposure Desire**  
by Chocobo Knights

Hey~ thank you for those who already review this story^^ It's really warm my heart knowing that people appreciate my work^^ And sorry that it took me quite a long time to update, as usual, school stuff.

Anyway, enjoy reading!

To **HannahDJA**, thank you so much for beta-ing my story^^ *bear hugs*

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Best Gift

* * *

The sun was shining in through the window of their cell. Zack could feel it without having to open his eyes and confirm it was so. It was another beautiful summer day that he would be spending locked in prison. Sure he could always go out and enjoy the weather in their so-called garden, but that would mean opening his eyes and most importantly letting go of the warm and soft body that was Cloud's…and most of the time also his.

Zack wiped a wide, perverted smile off of his face as he turned around in the bed to find that body. Maybe Cloud had gone to the bathroom, but it was quiet in the cell. No sound or movement anywhere. Slowly Zack gave up and cracked one eye open. The cell was empty.

Sitting up quickly Zack scanned through the room. No Cloud… No Cloud… Cloud was gone! The first thought that hit him was that A: Cloud had been kidnapped. Zack was in the middle of sprinting out of his, well actually Cloud's, bed to rush over to the east wing and beat up Kadaj's gang, when another thought hit him and he stumbled back into the bed, tangling himself in the sheets.

B: Cloud may have escaped. Maybe Cloud had received another guilt trip about being Zack's property and had run away.

Or possibly C: Cloud went to have breakfast with the other member of The Four Leaves and had left him behind…though he highly doubted the chance of that last one being true.

Unwinding himself from the sheets, Zack's attention turned to something he had stuck in his hair. His heart pounding in his chest, Zack freed the note from dark locks and read it aloud:

_"__The most profound mystery is the Gift of the Goddess and in pursuit of this gift we set on a journey and take flight. Hopeless as it may seem we stand and carry onward with the ripples of water that surface on our hearts..."_

…

What the fuck?

…

Genesis! That slimy moron had taken Cloud from him! He should have known better than anybody that Genesis would have done something like this after he'd freely expressed interest in Cloud. Who knew what that jerk was doing to Zack's fragile blond right now.

In record time Zack got dressed and ran to the cell next to his, and there was the man he was looking for, laying on top of the bed with his back against the wall, reading "Loveless" for who knows how many times.

"Oh, well hello the—" was all that Genesis had time to speak before he was yanked to the ground by an absolutely furious looking Zack straddling him and holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHERE IS HE?" Zack nearly roared but Genesis didn't reply and that made the raven even more pissed off. He was just about to let actions speak louder than words when a piece of paper entered his line of sight, actually more like blocking it from any other sight.

Zack snatched the note from Genesis, who dropped back onto the ground when he was released and Zack mumbled what was written on the piece of paper to himself: _"__He__'__s the wise, big, muscular, hairy man~ He__'__ll look good with his hair tied, too bad he__'__ll slice anyone who dares to try it.__"_

Zack looked to Genesis, who was standing and dusting himself off casually.

"What the hell is this all about? Where is my Cloud?" he demanded and the other boy just gave him a lazy look.

"Resisting, eh? I know a way or two to make tongue tied guys talk," Zack barked out, folding up his sleeves when Genesis exclaimed, nearly startling him. "The time has come!"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Genesis crossed his arms in front of his chest, "The warrior in shining armor came to fulfill his task to save the kidnapped princess."

Zack stared at Genesis, blinking long and hard.

Genesis stared back before deciding to inquire, "Do you understand what I am trying to say to you?"

"No."

"Well, not my fault if you're a brainless muscle."

"Hey!"

"Listen, if you want to find Cloud, go to the next person with that," Genesis pointed at the paper in Zack's hand.

"Just what the hell is all of this about? And who the hell is this big, muscular, hairy man that hates his hair being tied despite that he looks good with it? I have no freaking idea!" Zack said, frustrated. Genesis just laugh at him.

"Oh, don't worry. You know him well." Genesis then pushed Zack out of his cell, "Now go, don't ever come back, I want to read Loveless in peace."

Zack sighed and walking towards the hall on the second floor, he toyed with the note in his fingers.

What the hell was this all about anyway? _He__'__s the wise, big, muscular, hairy man~ He__'__ll look good with his hair tied, too bad he__'__ll slice anyone who dares to try it..._

Genesis had told him that he knew this person well. But Zack couldn't think of anyone that he knew well, especially anyone hairy. He decided that he should just ask his allies to search for Cloud while he went to find the one man he knew he could count on in a spur of the moment problem—

Zack stopped walking. Angeal? Was the message referring to Angeal?

Zack wasn't sure, because he thought that Angeal look ridiculous with his hair tied. But it wouldn't hurt giving it a try, right? So, taking a guess at where the man was, he hurried down to the dining hall.

He storm out to the garden, and as he expected, Angeal was sitting under a tree, holding a single white flower between his fingers. Angeal had always been fond of plants, especially flowers.

"Angeal!" Zack called out as he hurried to approach the other man.

"Zack." Angeal turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"It's Cloud! He's gone!" Zack replied immediately, "I got this weird note from Genesis and I thought it may be a riddle or something, so I brought it to you…" Zack said, handing Angeal the note, who frowned in disgust as he read it. He began to look for something in his pocket with a small whisper that Zack thought sounded like, 'I'm going to kill him', or 'Genesis is so in trouble'.

"Here it is." Angeal finally said and handing the younger man another note. Great. This wasn't speeding anything up in the way that Zack had hoped it would have.

"_He__'__s the leader of the people who keep the peace inside the joint."_

Zack frowned. Just who the hell was that? What joint? This one? This prison?

"Can you give me a clue?" Zack smiled hopefully at the other man.

"No."

"But Angeal~" Zack whined.

"You have to figure this out by yourself Zack."

"But~ But~ What if something bad happens to Cloud?"

Angeal sighed, looking up at Zack then. "Fine, I'll help you. Now first, you must know the people who keep the peace inside this prison, right? If you do, then you'll know their leader."

Angeal watched in amusement how realization dawned upon Zack and the boy took off with a quick 'thanks'. He was slowly but surely starting to get a hang of this game.

"Hey! Tseng! Dude! Are you here?" Zack shouted as he raced through the east corridor. He actually wasn't quite sure where the guy was since Turks always made circulating patrols around the entire prison. But the leader of the Turks was usually always on patrol here.

"And what sort of business do you have with me, Zack Fair?" a voice spoke from behind him and Zack gave a surprised yell before he turned to and see the man he was looking for.

"Damn Tseng, you surprised me..." Zack gave a small chuckle before asking, "Hey, did you happen to have a note for me?"

Tseng pulled out a piece of parchment and gave it to Zack who read it immediately.

_They__'__re troublemakers and silver freaks._

CLOUD WAS WITH KADAJ AND THE GANG? Zack gave the other a quick wave before quickly running for Kadaj's cell.

"Where is he?" He should've known they were behind it all. Kadaj had taken Cloud. This was all Kadaj's scheme!

"Oh, have you lost him again?" Kadaj said in amused, "My, my, too bad he didn't stumble into my wing this time…"

"Alright." Zack huffed. "Let's settle this one more time. You and me. You remember the outcome from last time, right?"

"I recall you being beaten up by my gang." Kadaj laughed, folding up his sleeves when Zack walked towards him.

"Shut up! I'm talking about before that! The last time we got down man to man!" Zack snarled, closing the space between them a bit and throwing a punch Kadaj wouldn't normally have been able to dodge.

"This is starting to sound so gay…" Loz mumbled to Yazoo, who nodded and watched the two leaders bitch one another into close proximity fighting.

"Well, both of them are mostly bisexual…" Yazoo mumbled back and Loz smiled.

"What? What is it that you want?" Kadaj then asked, a smirk splitting his face as he succeeded in avoiding another one of Zack's punches. "This?" the man continued, holding up a note.

"Give me that!" Zack shouted, trying to snatch the paper from Kadaj, but the silver-head quickly dodged it.

"Not before you can catch me~" Kadaj grinned before he ran out of his cell, followed by an angry Zack who screamed at him to give him the note. Yazoo and Loz simply shook their heads in amusement.

"You bitch! Give that to me!" Zack growled, continuing his chase after Kadaj.

Kadaj looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Never!"

That irritated Zack even further and with frustration and fury completely over taking him, he ran as fast as he could, quickly catching up to Kadaj. He tackled them both to the floor, Zack pinning him.

"Give it to me!" he shouted, trying to turn Kadaj around in order to snatch the note.

"Never!"

"Give it to me now!"

Zack whined, able to retrieve the paper from Kadaj after minutes of struggling. The man shook with laughter, clearly amused at Zack's desperate attempts to learn about his lovers whereabouts as well as the look of utter annoyance on the ravens face.

Zack ignored Kadaj and fixed his gaze on the piece of paper in his hands.

_The silver man__'__s green eyes glow in the dark of the alley-_

Zack didn't even have to read that one till the end. Sephiroth!

Cloud had been in the west wing all along! He had played Zack and made him run all over the place when Cloud had been in the west wing all this time.

Zack was standing almost instantly and was running from the east wing.

"Hey, don't go yet, darling~" Kadaj shouted after him. "Just when we were having so much fun!"

Zack spurted out through the east side and into the west once again. He was beginning to feel really stupid, running around like an idiot and not getting anywhere. He wondered if there was an alternative, and more violent and simple, way to end this game so he could just get Cloud back already?

Now, where the fuck is Sephiroth? Was he even in the west wing?

Spotting Sephiroth in the hallway of the west wing, Zack rushed and called out for him. "Sephiroth!"

Hearing his name being called out, Sephiroth turned around and saw Zack approaching, and before Zack could say a single words, Sephiroth shoved a note to Zack's face.

Zack grumble and took the note from his face.

_His crimes are unknown…-_

Zack shut his eyes tight and squished the note in his hands.

No! It couldn't be! Zack did _not_want to go to that part of the prison! This was getting too dangerous. This game must be stopped immediately.

Shooting Sephiroth with a pleading look that didn't have any effect on the charming man, Zack changed it to a death glare instead and then slowly gave up and turned around to drag his feet all the way to the north wing.

Zack shivered as he peeked into the cell. The man everyone feared sat there with his red coat and long black hair, staring out the window. Vincent Valentine had always been one to wear his own clothes in prison too and no one here had dared to tell him otherwise. Not even Rufus. Vincent simply couldn't be tamed.

"Good day." Zack said in his most polite voice - a real effort coming from him. "How is the weather today? I see you're admiring it…" he then added.

Vincent turned to look at him through blue eyes and Zack froze. Man, that guy's looks like a vampire.

"Say, you wouldn't have happened to see my cellmate? Cloud Strife?" Zack then asked. "Slender little thing, pale skin - not as pale as yours, though, ha-ha… Er, blond hair and he's not much taller than my shoulder. I wouldn't ask, but he is missing and…and Sephiroth totally hinted that he could have come here!"

"How is Sephiroth nowadays?" Vincent asked. His voice was calm and Zack couldn't quite figure out from it how the conversation was going. He was only sure of one thing, he needed to act quickly before Vincent decided to kill him or do some black magic on him or anything else of the rumours he had heard about the man in front of him.

"He is fine, just great. Thanks for asking." Zack said with a wide smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a note for me?"

Vincent held up a piece of paper in between two fingers. Zack swallowed as he carefully walked into the cell, each step hesitant and he was on his guard, ready to flee, if Vincent as much as moved an inch from where he was sitting. Stretching out his arm, Zack carefully wiggled the note to himself.

"WellThanksaBunch! HaveaNiceDay! TheWeatherIsBeautifulToday! Bye!" the cell was left quiet in a matter of split seconds as Zack dashed out of it in a speed that could beat a cannon ball any day.

When he was sure enough he wasn't being followed, Zack crashed down onto the floor with a heavy sigh. That had been scary. Too scary. Sephiroth was crazy to have spent a whole day alone in that cell with that man.

Zack opened the note and read it.

_He who is a cocky bastard and a part of our ally_

Zack pouted. Who the hell is this person anyway?

_He who is a cocky bastard and a part of our ally... a cocky bastard and a part of our ally..._

Zack stopped walking and ruffled his hair in annoyed. Was it someone who's not a prisoner but a part of his alliance? ...and a cocky bastard one that is.

A smile spread on Zack's face. Of course! Now where was Reno? Zack scampered off, looking high and low for the man, but without any luck. It wasn't enough that Cloud was already playing hide and seek, but now Reno too?

Zack marched over to the south wing first then and bean when he spotted Reno patrolling on the hallway.

"I FOUND YOU!" Zack jumped into the Turk's back, nearly scared the shit of Reno's life.

"What the hell—Zack!" The red-head Turk glare at Zack, "Do really have to jump on me like that?"

"Don't tell me you've got another note for me!" Zack whined.

"No, you've been running around practically the entire day already. You have come to the end of the chase and you'll get your prize."

Zack's face lit up hearing that, but then it fell just as fast as he was handed a pair of keys.

"Happy birthday, Zack." the Turk grin. "We didn't know what else to give you."

"Than a…pair of keys?" Zack asked. "I didn't even get handcuffs?"

Reno laughs, "Idiot! Not that!" he smacked the prisoner's shoulder playfully. "Okay, come on."

Zack looked at the Turk in confuse, "Where to? Where is my Cloud?"

Reno felt a bit of something twirl inside him upon hearing the word 'my Cloud' before he shot Zack a weird look, "To your prize, obviously."

"You mean... Cloud?"

"Duh."

Zack smiled widely before he followed Reno.

* * *

With Reno's help, the Turk was able to lead him out of their part of the prison and into the long corridor with a new set bars he had to open every other 10 feet or so. Somewhere in the middle of that long corridor that would end in the lobby with more guards and the exit out of prison, Zack found another cell door on his right.

"This is it." Reno spoke. "You'll found him inside."

"Oh... thanks." Zack gave the Turk an appreciate nod.

Reno smiled a bit, "You know, you're really lucky."

Zack turned at the other in surprised hearing that, "Huh?"

The Turk stare at him for a second before chuckling, "Nothing." He said. "Anyway, see you. Go and have fun~" with that Reno left the prisoner alone, with a jealousy feeling at the thought of Zack and Cloud.

He wasn't really sure why, but he won't admit it to anyone about this foolish jealousy.

Zack stare at Reno who walking away before turn to look at the door. This door was different from theirs. It wasn't a normal cell door with bars; it was almost completely made out of steel and you couldn't see what was on the other side of it.

One of Reno's keys fit into the lock on that door as well and Zack stepped into another long hallway.

He stuck to the right side of the corridor all the time as he walked on. On his left there were cells with unbreakable glass walls, so you could see directly into them and the prisoners there. Unlike in their cells, these prisoners did not have a cellmate but were always alone.

These were special cells, excluded from the rest of the prison and its prisoners. The cells were kept locked at all times. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were brought directly to the prisoners.

So Vincent had been in one of those cells when he had been caught. Zack wasn't too surprised, though, considering Vincent's background and all. Only prisoners with very serious crimes were put in here..

Reaching the end of the corridor he came to another door made out of steel. It matched perfectly with the walls around it so one wouldn't even notice it was there if one didn't know where to look for it. Zack snatched the note that was hanging from it.

_Congratulations, you did it! Now just open the door._

Finally!

Zack tried all the different keys he had gotten from Reno, but none of them worked. Of course not. This was a room that wasn't even supposed to exist, so of course no one else but Rufus would have the keys for it. Zack guessed Genesis had been the one to pick the door open. The toughest lock seemed unlocked and only the easier one remained closed.

Zack set to pick the last lock open, using a part from Reno's key chain as his tool. It was kind of Genesis to have picked the first one, otherwise Zack would be struggling there the whole night. He wasn't exactly handy when it came to things like this, although he liked to think he was pretty good with his hands in other situations…

If people found out about this chamber Rufus would have to pull some serious strings to get himself out of that mess. It was a room that prisoners and guards just quietly spoke of, none of them actually ever knowing if it truly existed.

Zack didn't know how much time had passed until he finally heard the wonderful sound of the door clicking open. He pressed back the urge to shout in joy, pushing the heavy door open and the dim light from the hallway behind him shone into the room. Stepping inside Zack saw that someone had placed a line of candles on the floor all the way from the door to the middle of the room where he found his prize hanging from chains attached to the ceiling.

Zack sighed in relief, leaving the door almost completely shut so that only a bit of light shone into the room. He slowly walked down the path the candles created, taking in his environment. All those times he had heard rumours about this particular room and now he finally got to see it with his own eyes, and as he had imagined there were torture tools everywhere he looked. Well, it was an old torture chamber, after all.

Zack stopped in front of his prize.

The poor boy was barely able to touch the floor with his toes and was he trembling visually, as Cloud wasn't wearing anything but a thick red ribbon tied around his waist and thighs, successfully hiding his nakedness.

Letting his eyes roam back up his little cellmate, Zack fixed them on a note tucked in between Cloud's lips and the boy let out a small gasp as Zack freed him from it and allowed him to breathe through his mouth again. Zack gave him a worried look before he read quietly for himself what was written on the piece of paper that was supposed to resemble a card.

_Happy birthday, __stupid dear friend__Cloud__'__s boy toy__ Zack__ary__ Fair. We couldn__'__t think of something you would__'__ve wanted more and prison gives one limited options for presents. Hope you__'__ll like him~3 __again!_

your friends and Cloudy-boy

Zack had to smile while reading that and Cloud got kind of curious to what was written on the note. Cloud had watched the Four Leaves argue really long about what to write, always snatching the card from each other to fill something in, and the smaller boy couldn't help but wonder what they had succeeded in finishing together.

Zack returned his eyes back to a blushing Cloud.

"Ha-Happy birthday." Cloud said with a shy smile and Zack couldn't help but smiled softly at the blonde. He came a bit closer to Cloud, noticing that the smaller boy was indeed cold, he then closed his arms around the boy's forms.

"Thank you." Zack said, eyeing him one more time up and down. "Seriously, what have they done to you?" he chuckled then, fingering slightly on the silky red bow tied in the front of his cellmate's lower body, and Cloud blushed even harder under his stare.

Zack pulled out the keys from his pocket then, reaching over the younger boy to test if any of them was working. Fortunately, one of the keys fit and Zack catch the boy once Cloud finally freed from the chains. Though the boy's hand was still handcuffed.

Cloud was almost completely limp in his arms, probably going numb after being hanged on the ceiling for quite a long time and Zack couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty, "You okay?"

The boy looked up at him and Zack swore that his heart beat faster from its usual pace when Cloud looked at him with those bright blue eyes and smile adorn his beautiful face. "I'm fine."

Zack smiled widely at the boy and couldn't resist to kiss the boy's temple. "You know, you look really tempting right now..." he whispered into the by's ear, making Cloud blush.

Zack trail his kisses lower to Cloud's neck, his hands travelled over the still slightly cold skin, brushing down the curves of Zack's waist and pushing his fingers in under the ribbon as far as he could reach which wasn't near far enough in Zack's opinion. Something definitely had to be done about that. Slipping his hands in between their bodies instead, he gripped a hold on Cloud's ribbon in a way that made the smaller boy bite back a gasp and almost teasingly slow Zack untied the bow, leading the silky ribbon carefully off Cloud's thighs and waist, letting it drop to the floor.

As he had suspected, Cloud wasn't wearing anything under the ribbon and at the moment Zack wasn't even thinking about feeling jealous as hell over the fact that the guys had been the ones to decide to 'dress' Cloud up like this. His hands roamed down Cloud's back and pressed in between the buttocks, spreading them further open and pushing the smaller boy closer to him.

"Zack…" he heard Cloud moan into his ear where he was concentrating his lips on Cloud's neck again, creating quite an angry looking mark which he then proceeded to worsen as his name rolled over those swollen lips again.

…Swollen lips he suddenly had a craving to taste. Cloud would definitely be the end of him one day.

Cloud moaned again as Zack crushed his lips onto his. Zack's mouth was so warm and Cloud could feel his own heart skipping numerous beats inside his chest. Zack's lips were on him again, finally! Kissing him deeply, caressing his skin like Cloud had wanted them to… Maybe Zack was too carried away with the moment that he didn't really think about what he did anymore, but to Cloud it meant much more than that and he intended to cherish every second of it.

Absently the smaller boy realized they had left the centre of the room and he was forced to give out a whimper inside their kiss as he felt his bare back suddenly make contact with the cold wall. But then Zack's arms wrapped around his upper body, bringing him into a hug, and he could no longer feel the wall behind him.

"Mmnh..." A loud moan forced its way through his parted lips again. He fisted his fingers into the shirt Zack was still half wearing and tried to take a moment to gather himself. His action seemed to have reminded Zack of the fact that one of them was still wearing too much and the boy practically ripped the shirt off of himself, hands falling to his hips next and releasing both of his pants as well as the shirt hanging from his hips.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Zack said then, and Cloud hesitantly obeyed, blushing furiously at the position they were now.

A finger slipped inside him and Cloud gasp sharply, a bit surprised by the sudden infiltration. He tried to calm himself, it's... hurt. No matter how many times he had done this with Zack. The first thrust would always hurt, and he couldn't help but bit his lower lip, trying not to let out any sound of pain so Zack wouldn't notice, but of course his effort was futile as Zack was able to see his pained expression on his face.

"Does it hurt?" Zack asked, always managing to surprise himself at how he could that care for someone during sex. He was always be the gentleman every time he had sex with someone, but never, really never that he was worried of making someone else in pain during sex because Zack knew that it's very common.

Through half lidded eyes, blue eyes met with rich blue eyes, heavy breath slipped out those parted pink lips that Zack always had craved.

...Cloud is gorgeous. Really gorgeous.

"It's... fine." Cloud said breathlessly.

Reassured by that, Zack then slipped his middle finger inside Cloud, pushing in and out his two fingers to stretched the boy. A wicked grin form over his lips when saw Cloud's eyes widen a bit and gasp loudly. Obviously, he had found that spot.

The taller boy continuing on fucking Cloud with his fingers, moving them against Cloud where it would made the boy moaning and panting heavily. The soft voices slipped from those parted lips made Zack couldn't resist them. Lifting his head Zack pressed his lips against Cloud's. A surprised yelp made its way into his mouth as he kissed the boy hard, nibbling and sucking in a pace Cloud was barely able to keep up with. He was too lost in the kisses that he didn't even noticed that Zack had put on a condom expertly with one hand.

Cloud whimpered when Zack pulled out his fingers, but then when Zack pushed inside of him, it felt like he almost lost his breath and he shut his eyes tightly, letting a small whimper of pain that caught Zack's attention. The raven-hair press his lips against the younger one's cheek, hoping that it would somehow made the boy relax and distracted him from the pain.

"Sorry... but bear it for a while, it'll feel good soon." By this moment, Zack was almost breathless as Cloud, panting restlessly as their chest heaving slightly against each other. For a sec, he thought for sure that he had lost his conscious at the intense feeling of Cloud gripping his shaft, so tightly and hot.

"Ohh..." Cloud moaned, he had never felt Zack buried so deep inside him before and he heard how Zack groaned into his neck. With quite effort, since both of his hands was still handcuffed, Cloud throw his arms around Zack's neck, clinging to the older boy's neck.

"You're the best birthday gift ever, Cloud…" Zack mumbled into the crook of his neck, leaning them both a bit more against the wall to be able to start moving slightly in and out of him.

Cloud tightened his arms around Zack's neck, trying to meet Zack's thrusts the best he could in that position. Somewhere deep down inside of him he wished that no other boy toy had ever been Zack's present before. He wished no one else had ever fallen in love with Zack the way he had. He doubted that last one, though.

But even in the middle of all that pleasure Zack had still remembered his name right, meaning Zack always knew who it was he was sharing bodies with. He knew it was Cloud. He didn't imagine someone else or think of some boy toy he had had before. Cloud smiled as Zack stole another long kiss from him.

"Ahhh! Zack!" Cloud moaned as Zack moved faster, hitting the place that send him to heaven with every thrust, and Cloud let his head fall back and the persistent mouth attack his neck.

"Oh god, Zack..." The blond arched his back pushing Zack even deeper. Zack buried his face into Cloud's neck and rocked his hips faster. A louder moan slipped from Cloud's mouth when Zack started to stroke his harden cock. Little by little he increased the length of the strokes and each time their moans got louder, their movements more desperate, faster and erratic.

Zack groaned, moving his hips frantically, moving faster and harder inside Cloud as he felt his orgasm started to build up. "Ggh...gah, damn it Cloud, you... ugh... you fell... incredible."

"Mmm... Ah-Ahhhh... Zack..Za-Zaaaacckk!"

The sound that Cloud really drive him crazy and Zack groaned, gripping Cloud's form tightly and thrust his hips up deep he rubbed into Cloud's sweet spot then he felt it, he finally reached over the edge, soon followed by Cloud that shooting his orgasm to their stomach.

Zack kissed Cloud on the lips first before he pulled out of the younger boy who whimpered at the sudden lost of warm, but then he couldn't help but smile contently when Zack kiss his cheek.

God, Cloud felt like he was being loved...

"You okay?" Zack asked, kissing the boy's forehead.

This time Cloud let out a tired yet content soft sigh as he leaned his own limp form against Zack, burying his face to the raven-hair's chest. "...Yeah." he murmured tiredly.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at the tired sound Cloud make, poor boy for being hanging on the ceiling. "You must be tired, guess I should carry you, well, not that I mind of course."

Cloud just chuckle in reply before Zack get dressed, handing him the shirt that the boy always wore around his hips. It was big and long enough to cover his private parts, so Cloud was okay with it.

Zack insist on carrying him since he was too tired, and Cloud didn't argue more, knowing that Zack would be very persistent and knowing that he didn't had a chance against Zack.

By the time they returned to their part of prison, Cloud just realize that he hadn't had the faintest idea of how long he had been in that room until Zack had found him. Maybe it had just felt longer than what it had actually been. But honestly, Zack was insatiable. And where did the boy hide all that protection? Did he carry it with him everywhere he went? Cloud had thought it had been odd that one time in the shower stalls when Zack had just attacked him…

"I am hungry~ I missed breakfast and lunch! I bet it was freaking Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth's idea from the start. Those bastards…" Zack sighed as he carried Cloud back to their cell.

"Yo, Zack, Cloud! Do you guys want some?" Genesis greeted them where the three were seated in a circle on the floor in their cell, with lots of snacks in front of them.

Zack immediately carried Cloud with him there.

"I love you guys!" he exclaimed, attacking the goodies.

"So did you have a great birthday?" his friends just asked as Zack devoured chocolate bars and chips.

"Oh, it was great!" the boy replied in the middle of chewing. "Don't do anything like that again, bastards! You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"We gave Cloud one too when we snatched him this morning from your cell and dressed him up like that." Angeal said.

"So where are his clothes?" Zack asked and Cloud attempted to cover himself a bit better with Zack's shirt the leader always wore around his hips. The ribbon was also back around his waist, hiding everything beneath it.

"They're in your cell in your bed." Sephiroth answered. "We put them into yours because we knew you'd find them from his bed, since you spend more time there than in your own."

"Ha-ha." Zack replied, trying to feed Cloud some chips. "You haven't had poor Cloud hanging there the whole day, have you?"

"No, we followed up on how you were doing and hung him up about when you had left Kadaj and the gang. Kadaj came and told us you had paid them a little visit."

"You didn't let Kadaj hang Cloud up, did you?" Zack then asked, suspiciously, and the rest of the gang just shook their heads innocently. "Why on earth did you include him into this, anyway?" Zack then muttered.

"Well, they volunteered themselves and promise to behave." Genesis said.

Zack shot Genesis a glare. "And bringing in Tseng and Vincent into this mess was of course a brilliant move! Honestly, where the hell did you get this whacked up idea from anyway?"

"Well since you are practically married already, we thought it would only be a nice tradition to have a kidnap-the-bride-game." Genesis shrugged and Zack just rolled his eyes.

"By the way, it was Reno who brought us these snacks for your birthday." Angeal interrupted, changing the subject.

"…They're from the vending machine in the guards' kitchen, aren't they?" Zack concluded.

"No, I think that he got these from a super market this time." Sephiroth replied and Zack popped in some more chips into his mouth.

"Really? Don't know that he can be so generous" Zack snickered.

"He's not doing it for you, he's doing it for Cloud." Genesis said, and Cloud shot him a surprised look. "He said that he felt sorry for Cloud because he was being chained naked, and he knew that Cloud will miss lunch so he bought the snack."

"Really... how thoughtful of him..." Zack said sarcastically, and Sephiroth eyed Cloud's handcuffed wrists.

"What the hell is that?"

"This?" Zack asked, holding up Cloud's handcuffed hands. "I took them as a souvenir. You know, I didn't even get handcuffs, I really thought Reno would've gotten me some since he's got access to them anyway."

"You got handcuffs from him on your last birthday, idiot." Angeal commented. "And on the one before that, and on the one before-"

"I get it. And don't call me idiot on my birthday!" Zack whined.

"You took those from Shinra's torture chamber?" Sephiroth repeated and Zack just nodded, proudly.

"I had some problems getting them and Cloud down from the ceiling, though…" Zack admitted and Sephiroth looked like he was going to either face-palm or slap the leader. Since it was Zack's birthday Sephiroth went with the first option of the two.

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in if – No, _when_ Rufus finds out that something from _that_room has gone missing?" Genesis took over in Sephiroth's place. Zack just shrugged, popping in some more chips and Genesis sighed heavily, getting up from his position on the floor and settling down in front of Cloud.

Cloud watched curiously as Genesis released a bracelet that was decorated with small crosses from his wrist, and opened the lock on it. He then used his bracelet as a tool as he worked.

"So Cloud, when is your birthday?" Genesis suddenly asked and Cloud looked up to see all the four members gazing at him expectantly.

"I-in November. The 8th." Cloud answered quickly.

"November?" Angeal repeated. "What a shame. We missed your birthday this year."

"Why didn't you say something when it was your birthday?" Zack asked.

"I…didn't think of it. I guess the days here all blend in together, so I hardly remembered it myself." Cloud said as an excuse, playing nervously with the ring on his finger. How should he have known they would be interested in knowing when the boy toy's birthday was?

"Well, next year we'll celebrate, right?" Zack smiled and Cloud slowly gave a nod that looked more like a bow. A click later and Genesis led the chain off of his wrist and handed it to Zack who immediately shone up, getting his little present back. Genesis had been way faster than Zack in picking the locks, Cloud thought silently.

"Speaking of celebrating, we're off." Zack then announced, pulling Cloud up with him and Cloud stumbled to find a good foothold.

"I thought you just celebrated…" Sephiroth commented as Zack snatched a bag of chips and a bottle of Pepsi with him.

"It's still my birthday." Zack said with a smile, flipping a shrieking Cloud over his shoulder and adding, "Besides, we have to celebrate a belated-one for Cloud, too."

"Don't use the chains again or I won't pick them the next morning." Genesis added and Zack stopped by the cell door to look back at them.

"No, but I got some interesting ideas from the ribbon instead. See you~" Zack replied and trailed out of the cell with a slightly scared looking Cloud hanging over his shoulder. Cloud once more wondered where the heck the older boy got his strength from and how Zack could be that insatiable.

The rest of them just shook their heads, looking after them.

"I feel sorry for Cloud." Angeal broke the silence first as the cell door to Zack's cell slammed shut.

"Will he have to live through Zack's birthday next year?" Genesis asked, if not a bit concerned.

"No, he won't since Zack's birthday is on December the 4th and we leave in the end of November." Sephiroth replied.

"We should return the favor to Cloud on his birthday…" Genesis then suggested and they eyed each other, starting to scheme.

* * *

So, what do you think?^^ I don't have many times so why don't you share what you think of this chapter by reviewing me? ^^ hehe

Btw, help me vote my poll plz because I want to write new story once ED finished

Anyway, bye!^^ Thank you for sticking with this fic~ *hugs*


End file.
